Me gustas - Inazuma Eleven
by PerfectaK
Summary: Endou y Aki son dos mejores amigos que tenían sentimientos amorosos, pero eran tan tórtolos que ni siquiera una indirecta podían dirigirse. Hasta que, pensando que no sería complicado el giro inesperado que tomarían sus vidas, confesaron al fin esas dos palabras sin miedo. / ¡Atención! • Prohibido su plagio porque se tomarán serias medidas al respecto.
1. · Capítulo uno: ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

**· Capítulo uno: ¿Qué es lo que sientes?**

* * *

Era una tarde de verano en Inazuma Town, donde el equipo Raimon se encontraba entrenando en la cancha de fútbol de la secundaria con su mismo nombre.

—¡No paren, chicos! —gritó el capitán Endou a sus compañeros desde la portería.

Todos respondieron con un enérgico "sí". La voz del pelicastaño y sus ganas de entrenar al fútbol los afectaba también de una buena manera.

—Tch, pero bien que no entrenas —se quejó un peliazul, en este caso el travieso Kogure.

—No te quejes, Kogure —habló un grandulón, Kabeyama—, recuerda que nuestro capitán está intentando perfeccionar la mano fantasma a un nivel altísimo.

—¿En serio? Entonces ¿qué hacen Gouenji, Kidou y Kazemaru con él? —preguntó elevando las cejas.

—Supongo que... ¿lo están ayudando?

—¡Kogure! ¡Kabeyama! —gritó un pelirosado llamado Someoka— ¡No se queden atrás!

Kogure y Kabeyama se dieron cuenta de que se habían detenido y estaban a unos cuantos metros lejos de sus compañeros. Se miraron entre ellos entonces para comenzar a correr, pero Kabeyama cayó al suelo de repente dándose un golpe en la cabeza. Éste se sentó y se dio cuenta de que sus agujetas estaban amarradas entre sí por arte de magia, aunque no perdió tiempo en darse cuenta de quién lo había hecho porque mencionó su nombre en un tremendo grito.

—¡Kogureeeee!

Éste se llevó su mano derecha a la boca y empezó a reírse malvadamente. Tras ello, Haruna, quien centró su vista en el campo de juego hace poco, se dio cuenta de la travesura que había hecho el peliazul. Negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente, tomó una pequeña bosina que tenía en la banca y...

—¡Kogure, no pierdas el tiempo en tus travesuras y ponte a entrenar! —regañó Haruna con un fuerte llamado, aturdiéndolo de paso así como a las gerentes y al equipo completo.

El pequeño peliazul salió corriendo hacia sus compañeros quienes ahora conducían un balón con el pie dominante de una manera intermedia.

**...**

El pelicastaño se encontraba perfeccionando la mano fantasma junto con la ayuda de sus compañeros Gouenji, Kidou y Kazemaru. Endou, el cual llevaba demasiados intentos al intentar perfeccionar la mano fantasma a un nuevo nivel, decidió tumbarse al suelo por el agotamiento mientras miraba el cielo.

¿Será el agotamiento o... ella? Sinceramente no lo sabía.

—¿Endou? —se acercó Kazemaru tras ver como su capitán no se levantaba del suelo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kazemaru? —preguntó Endou sin voltear a verlo.

—Te ves raro —Kazemaru miró a Gouenji y a Kidou, éstos también se acercaron—. No, más bien te ves distraído.

—¿Distraído? ¿Por qué lo estaría? —volvió a preguntar el ojicafé, pero esta vez mientras se sentaba y los miraba.

Los tres jugadores se miraron entre sí, divertidos.

—Parece que no se ha dado cuenta —Kidou se cruzó de brazos.

—Tienes toda la razón, Kidou —concordó Kazemaru riéndose levemente.

—Aunque debemos de admitirlo —Gouenji cerró los ojos y sonrió—, Endou está madurando.

Y de repente empezaron a reírse haciendo que las gerentes y algunos del equipo los miraran extrañados. Endou los miró confundido y empezó a hacerles miles de preguntas, pero ninguno de los tres le dio una respuesta por lo que ya molesto por el comportamiento de sus compañeros, les gritó:

—¡Ya dejen de reírse!

Gouenji, Kidou y Kazemaru se detuvieron mientras se limpiaban las pequeñas lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

—Ya, ya, no grites, hemos parado de reír —dijo el diez de Raimon.

—Chicos... ¿qué les pasa? —Endou los miró seriamente.

—¿Qué nos pasa a nosotros? Nada —contestó el peliceleste—. Eso deberíamos de preguntarte a ti —lo señaló—, mas ya lo sabemos.

—¿Saber qué?

—¿Hablas en serio, Endou? —preguntó Kidou mientras se colocaba sus googles.

No debería de sorprenderse de todas formas, sabía que a Endou se le dificultaría mucho en darse cuenta de los grandes y puros sentimientos que sentía cierta peliverde por él, probablemente porque era un cabeza de balón que sólo pensaba en el fútbol, comer y demás. Suspiró. Ya no quería ver a su capitán "sufrir", así que le ayudaría con un juego de palabras.

—Bien —el pelicastaño lo miró—. Empieza con la letra "a" y termina con la letra "r" —comenzó fácilmente Kidou.

Gouenji y Kazemaru rieron tras la manera en la que quería que se diera cuenta.

—No sé por qué dices eso, pero a ver... —Endou se llevó una mano a su barbilla— Es... ¿amarrar? —el rubio y el velocista lo miraron con decepción mientras que a Kidou se le resbalaba una gotita por la sien.

—No —contestó cortante el de rastas.

—¿Asustar?

—Tampoco —le siguieron Gouenji y Kazemaru.

—Entonces... ¡Oh, ya sé! —Endou se emocionó— ¡Fútbol! —se puso de pie de un brinco.

—Eso ni siquiera concuerda con las letras —explicó el delantero enfadado tras ver como su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo era un cabeza hueca.

—Ya veo...—el ojicafé bajó la mirada para volver a pensar.

—Es amor, Endou —Kidou suspiró nuevamente y el castaño achinó los ojos—. Estás enamorado y por eso no puedes concentrarte, sólo piensas en esa persona que logró crear sentimientos en ti —dijo haciendo sonrojar a Endou.

—¿E-enamorado? ¿Y-yo? —tartamudeó Endou— No lo creo... —mentiría si no estaba sorprendido y un poco confundido.

—Vamos —Kazemaru lo miró divertido—, ¿qué tiene de malo estar enamorado?

—No, no es eso, solo que...—cuando iba a terminar la frase el pelicastaño, un rostro de cierta chica apareció en su mente provocando que al instante se quedara callado y enrojeciera.

Así que sí era ella después de todo... Sin embargo, ¿desde cuándo? Sólo recordaba que hace muy poco comenzaba a actuar muy extraño cuando estaba cerca de ella y no podía mirarla por tanto tiempo porque empezaba a sonrojarse aunque fuera leve. Antes podía hasta abrazarla sin problemas, pero ahora tal vez ni siquiera podía darle una sonrisa... Bueno, no era como si le incomodara sentir esto, pero ¿y ella? ¿Sentiría lo mismo?

Guau, ¿esto acaso también involucraba al miedo?

—Bien, al parecer está pensando —dijo el diez de Raimon para buscar a un pelirosado y llamarlo.

Y de nuevo, ¿cuándo se había enamorado de ella, de su mejor amiga?

**···**

En una banca que se encontraba afuera y la cual estaba alineada cerca del centro de la cancha, tres gerentes andaban preparando las bebidas y el desayuno para los jugadores de Raimon, pero una gerente de cabello verde estaba muy decaída y distraída a la hora de hacer las actividades. Las otras gerentes llamadas Haruna y Natsumi, se dieron cuenta del comportamiento de su compañera por lo que decidieron acercarse a su amiga para saber qué le sucedía.

—Qué cansancio... —bufó la peliverde mientras dejaba las bebidas de los jugadores en una banca.

—¿Sucede algo, Aki? —apareció Haruna sobresaltando a la nombrada.

—Oh, Haruna, me asustaste —dijo nerviosamente Aki volteándola a ver.

—Aki, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó esta vez Natsumi haciendo que la ojimarrón se pusiera más nerviosa.

¿Ahora qué hace?

—Aki, cuéntanos qué es lo que te ocurre —la peliazul tomó las manos de ésta, Aki suspiró rindiéndose.

—E-está bien —mencionó comenzando a sonrojarse un poco—, p-pero no le digan a nadie por favor...

Haruna y Natsumi asintieron. Les preocupaba el comportamiento de su compañera ya que estaba muy distraída el día de hoy. Cuando le hablaban reaccionaba muy tarde y se la pasaba mirando a la portería donde se encontraba Endou y algunos jugadores de Raimon. Tal vez sería que... Aki empezó a contarles todo, y cuando terminó de hacerlo, las dos gerentes la miraron sin sorpresa alguna, pero suspiraron tras ver como su amiga estaba roja de la vergüenza.

Así que tenían razón.

—Ya sabíamos que te gustaba Endou—la pelicastaña arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué? ¿Ha-hablan en se...

—Es obvio, y estoy segura que no sólo nosotras lo sabemos —dijo Haruna sacando una libreta pequeña, interrumpiéndola—. Según mis apuntes para afirmar que te gusta nuestro capitán y no me preguntes por qué tengo escrito esto, te pones nerviosa cuando estás a solas con él, lo ayudas hasta en lo más mínimo sabiendo que él puede hacerlo, te preocupas demasiado cuando se lastima o lo golpean con un balón en la cara, lo miras de una manera ilusionada, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera —saltó algunas cosas y cerró la libreta.

—Vaya, no lo tenía en cuenta —rio a lo bajo—. Sin embargo... —Aki bajó la mirada tristemente— no creo que él sienta lo mismo.

—Aki...

—Está bien —levantó la mirada—. Vamos a avisarles a los chicos que ya están las bebidas y el desayuno listo —sonrió yéndose por éste.

Las dos gerentes no siguieron insistiendo y se limitaron a ayudar con el desayuno, mas no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco mal por su amiga. Ellas sabían que Endou era muy despistado y tardaría en darse cuenta del amor que sentía Aki por él. Igual, esperaban que cuando se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos la correspondiera.

**···**

—¿Por qué trajeron a Fubuki? —preguntó Endou por la presencia del peliplateado.

Ahora sí que estaba demasiado confundido; ¿qué planeaba Gouenji llamando primero a Someoka y que luego éste trajera a Fubuki? Ni que estar enamorado fuera un problema como para reunirse igual que unos superhéroes que intentan hacer el trabajo de salvar a la gente, pero al parecer, en su caso era que salvarían su amor. Sí, es algo muy tonto... y gracioso. Qué mal ejemplo, pero sí era muy gracioso, ¿no? Bueno, negativo.

¿Saben? Mejor continuemos.

—¿Que por qué Fubuki está aquí? —Someoka rodeó el cuello de Fubuki con su brazo derecho— Es muy popular con todas las chicas, así que deduzco que él es el más indicado como para ayudarte con lo que estás pasando —palmeó el pecho del defensa.

Fubuki lo miró extrañado. Desde que llegó o más bien desde que lo trajeron casi arrastrando hasta aquí, no le habían insinuado nada ni tan siquiera explicado algo, sólo se limitaba a escuchar preguntas que lo confundían más y cosas relacionadas con el amor, tema que no era común porque nunca lo mencionaban. Además, Kidou le había comentado sobre algo antes de irse a entrenar con los demás, pero tal vez no lo entendió en ese aspecto puesto que fue más una amenaza que un comentario para su persona. Observó a su capitán dándose cuenta del leve rumor en sus mejillas.

Oh, creo que ya entendió la razón de su llamado.

—Chicos —todos miraron a Fubuki—, pueden preguntarme lo que sea —dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Guau, al parecer se dio cuenta de todo sin decirle —dijo Kazemaru.

—Sí que fue perfecto traerte para esta misión —comentó Someoka separándose del peliplateado.

—Esperen, ¿desde cuándo esto se volvió una misión? —habló Endou— Lo único que quiero ahora es...

—Sí, claro, lo que digas —lo interrumpió el pelirosado.

Endou sólo enarcó las cejas.

—Si ya sabes que Endou está enamorado de Aki —Gouenji se giró hacia Fubuki—, entonces te diré mi idea —dijo para acercarse al defensa y susurrarle algo al oído.

—Claro, yo me encargo —asintió.

Endou, Kazemaru y Someoka los miraron confundidos, mas no les preguntaron qué era lo que tramaban. Fubuki, quien por sabiduría al parecer supo que su capitán está enamorado de unas de las gerentes del equipo, Aki, sonrió para dirigir rápidamente su mirada hacia la banca donde se encontraba junto a las otras gerentes sirviéndoles el desayuno en unos platos y mirar entonces a Endou. Éste, extrañado por lo que había hecho, se rascó la sien.

—Sin embargo, sinceramente no ocupamos hacer nada porque todos sabemos que Endou podrá ser feliz con Aki en un futuro sin alguna ayuda —admitió Fubuki tranquilo—, y yo sé que tiene en cuenta lo que hará porque confía mucho en él. Aunque, quiero desearte suerte cuando decidas avanzar al otro camino y de esa manera formen ustedes algo irrompible —finalizó para darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban raro pero impresionados, entonces rio a lo bajo.

¿Qué puede decir tras ese pequeño discurso impresionante?

—Además de ser popular con las chicas, eres romántico —bromeó Someoka.

Estaba sin palabras, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que todo lo que había dicho Fubuki era cierto.

—¿No será que tú también estás enamorado? —preguntó Gouenji con una ceja levantada.

—¿Lo estás? —insistió Kazemaru.

El peliplateado volvió a sonreír como respuesta.

Tras ello, Endou se acostó nuevamente en el suelo y comenzó a pensar... Agradecía el hecho de que confiaran también en él para hacer esto solo. No obstante, mentiría si no se sentía un poco nervioso y temeroso por lo que podría pasar cuando él quisiera dar ese paso, y claro, sería recomendable que esperara un poco más para hacerlo, pero sentía que ya había esperado demasiado y que todos sus sentimientos estaban aclarados para expresarlos. De igual manera, esperaba que todo saliera bien cuando aquel momento llegara, se lo tomaría con calma esto mientras pensaba en invitarla a la Torre Inazuma cuando hablaran.

En serio la quería demasiado, sentir como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que ella pasaba por su mente era una sensación que ya le parecía agradable.

Entonces sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Se sentía feliz y no por estar enamorado por primera vez, sino... por haberla conocido.

Los cuatro chicos que se encontraban con Endou se miraron entre sí de una manera orgullosa. También se sentían feliz por él.

—¡Chicos! ¡Las bebidas y el desayuno están listos! —avisó Natsumi desde la banca — ¡Vengan a descansar un poco!

**...**

Ya caída la noche en la Secundaria Raimon donde tras haberse concluido el entrenamiento después de unas horas, algunos jugadores de Raimon se despedían para irse a sus respectivas casas con el pensamiento de cenar y descansar por el gran agotamiento que sentían sus cuerpos. Endou, Gouenji y Fubuki, quienes eran los únicos jugadores que se habían quedado junto a las únicas gerentes del equipo, Aki, Natsumi y Haruna. Los tres chicos y las tres chicas seguían presentes en la secundaria puesto que necesitaban dejar el campo de juego, las bancas y el club donde hacían estrategias o en ocasiones comían limpio para que el director de la secundaria no los regañara. Sin embargo, era raro que sólo ellos decidieran quedarse para limpiar... Al pasar unas cuantas horas más, todos terminaron de hacer el trabajo por fin.

Y sí que iban a llegar más agotados a sus casas.

—¡Al fiiiiinnn! —gritó Endou dejándose caer en una banca mientras las gerentes y los otros dos jugadores lo rodeaban.

—No seas escandaloso —regañó inmediatamente Natsumi—, pueden regañarnos. Además, nosotros ya no tenemos las mismas energías que tú.

—Lo siento —el pelicastaño se rascó el cráneo con una sonrisa.

Aki miraba la escena algo celosa, pero de todas formas rio a lo bajo al igual que todos los demás.

—En fin —dijo Gouenji agarrando su mochila para colgársela—. Estoy cansado por lo que ya me iré —avisó el rubio, pero antes de despedirse miró a Endou y le guiñó un ojo, el pelicastaño asintió sin saber por qué—. Nos vemos —se despidió de los demás levantando su brazo izquierdo mientras caminaba sin apuro alguno a la entrada de la secundaria.

Nunca iba a dejar de ser el chico cortante a la hora de despedirse.

—Yo también. Nos vemos la otra semana, chicos ─Natsumi agarró su bolso y con rapidez se puso a un lado de Gouenji.

Todos al ver esta escena alzaron las cejas y por curiosidad no dejaron de ver a sus compañeros hasta que ellos se desviaron.

**...**

—¿Por qué me sigues? —preguntó Gouenji fingiendo estar confundido. Miró de reojo a la pelicastaña para notar que mantenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño levemente fruncido— ¿Pasa algo?

—N-no —contestó Natsumi de manera cortante, pero eso le pareció divertido al rubio.

Entonces, teniendo en cuenta de que lo haría apropósito para ver si la pelicastaña dejaba de ocultar los nervios de los cuales se dio cuenta por su pequeño balbuceo cuando contestó, tomó la mano izquierda de ella haciéndola sobresaltar. Ahora, pudo presenciar que temblaba y del sonrojo en sus mejillas, acciones que lo hicieron sonreír un poco.

—Me gusta esta sensación —admitió mientras acariciaba lentamente la mano de la chica haciendo que lo mirara. Seguidamente, sintió una felicidad en su interior al volver a pensar en aquello que ocurrió hace poco—. Gracias.

Natsumi solamente sonrió aun si fue de forma tímida.

**...**

—Bueno, yo también me voy —dijo Fubuki listo para irse—. Adiós —y con eso, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de los demás no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a Haruna la cual desvió la mirada.

El peliplateado caminaba rumbo a un departamento que había rentado y el cual no se encontraba lejos de la secundaria. Decidió rentar un departamento porque pertenecía al equipo Raimon y no quería regresar a Hokkaido y estar volviendo puesto que tardaría demasiado. Sin embargo, algún día volvería a su hogar... Se detuvo puesto que sintió como alguien lo observaba. No se alarmaría y saldría corriendo, sería peor si fuera un asaltante. Así que terminó por girarse con lentitud, soltando un suspiro de alivio al instante por ver que no era ninguno.

—Perdón por asustarte, Fubuki —pidió disculpas una peliazul mientras jugaba con su cabello.

Sólo era Haruna, la chica que lo cautivó al verla por primera vez.

—No te preocupes —dijo Fubuki con una pequeña sonrisa y rápidamente se acercó a ella para tomar el bolso que traía en sus manos.

—No es necesario que...

—Está bien, déjame hacerlo —la interrumpió el peliplateado con una voz serena, Haruna asintió algo avergonzada—. ¿Vas hacia tu casa? —preguntó.

—Todavía no —Fubuki frunció levemente el ceño—, tengo que ir a comprar antes unas cosas en el supermer...

—Te acompaño —volvió a interrumpir éste—, y no acepto un no como respuesta —dijo con diversión al ver que Haruna iba a negar. Se quedaron en un silencio que no era para nada incómodo, pero decidió romperlo—. ¿Nos vamos? —la peliazul rio a lo bajo como respuesta.

Y de esa manera, ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al supermercado con un ambiente agradable que formaron mediante la conversación sobre algún tema gustoso por parte de uno. Mientras lo hacían, Fubuki no dejaba de mirar a la chica que salvó de una caída en la Secundaria Hakuren. Sí que era muy alegre. Entonces sonrió, y tomando de imprevisto un mechón de su cabello mientras se daba cuenta de que ella dejaba de hablar para centrarse en él, se atrevió a declarar con cariño:

—Te quiero.

**...**

Ahora los únicos que quedaban eran Endou y Aki los cuales sólo trasmitían nervios, sonrojos y daban un silencio el cual era muy incómodo para las dos. Se notaba con claridad que ambos se querían, pero por ser igual de despistados al parecer no lo notaban. Cuando el pelicastaño se había dispuesto a romper el silencio, Aki se adelantó.

—Endou —habló rompiendo el incómodo silencio—, será mejor que ya nos vayamos... —el nombrado asintió algo lento—. Nos vemos, cuí...

—Déjame acompañarte a tu casa —la interrumpió Endou poniéndose de pie de un brinco—. Eh... Bueno, es muy pe-peligroso para una mujer caminar sola por las noches y... y... no quiero que te pase nada —Aki se sonrojó tras lo dicho por Endou mientras que éste se rascaba la sien algo avergonzado.

—Gracias, Endou —sonrió.

Tras esa pequeña conversación, los dos empezaron a caminar juntos rumbo a la casa de nuestra gerente Aki con otra conversación que habían sacado segundos después. Cuando llegaron, ambos se detuvieron en la puerta y se miraron directamente a los ojos por otros largos segundos...

En serio se querían demasiado.

—Muchas gracias por acompañarme —agradeció Aki para dejar de mirarlo—. Buenas noches —y dándose la vuelta, comenzó a caminar a su casa con timidez por haber mirado tanto tiempo sus ojos, pero fue cuando la voz de Endou detuvo su paso.

—¿Te veo mañana en la Torre Inazuma a las seis? —la peliverde se giró y vio como el ojicafé mantenía una expresión temerosa, tal vez por no querer escuchar un no— Tengo algo muy importante que decirte —explicó.

Aki lo miró un poco más, luego sonrió en grande y corrió hacia un Endou que la miraba ahora extrañado. Cuando llegó con él, se inclinó un poco a la derecha para darle un beso en la mejilla y de esa manera separarse.

—Sí, está bien —dicho eso la ojimarrón volvió a correr, pero esta vez a su casa con rapidez.

—Te veo... Claro... —Endou embozó una sonrisa tonta mientras se tocaba la mejilla en donde había sentido hace un momento los labios de su mejor amiga.

Aki al llegar fue rápidamente a su cuarto y se encerró completamente roja. ¿Podrá mirar al pelicastaño a la cara después de lo que acababa de hacer? Suspiró cansada para calmarse un poco y despojarse de la ropa deportiva, seguido agarró su pijama y se adentró al baño a darse un pequeño aseo. Luego de unos minutos, terminó de bañarse y se puso su pijama, se peinó un poco y por último fue a su cuarto a descansar de una vez. Se acostó, se arropó y empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente no sin antes pensar en su mejor amigo, cabeza de balón, pero sobre todo, en el chico que la enamoró.

—Endou... —susurró— ¿Qué es... lo que sientes... por mí? —entonces cerró los ojos completamente.

Mientras afuera, Endou seguía embobado tras el beso en la mejilla. No podía creer que Aki lo había besado, era algo que nunca imaginó que pasaría, mas estaba muy feliz por eso. Reaccionó tiempo después para empezar a caminar a su casa con una gran sonrisa. De por sí tenía que hacerlo ya porque luego alguien lo confundía con un acosador, ¿no? El pelicastaño llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue bañarse para así dormir más cómodo, luego comer bolas de arroz a escondidas de su madre y por último ir a su cuarto a descansar. Entró a éste y se lanzó sin dudar a la cama, cerrando instantáneamente los ojos poco a poco al sentir el cómodo colchón.

Fue entonces cuando pensó en ella.

—Aki... —musitó el nombre de la peliverde— ¿Qué es... lo que sientes... por mí? —y así, nuestro capitán se durmió con una gran sonrisa.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Fin del capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y votar.

* * *

P. D. Esta historia también se encuentra en Wattpad.


	2. · Capítulo dos: Déjame decirte

**· Capítulo dos: Déjame decirte**

* * *

—Bien chicos, repasemos —habló Gouenji mientras sacaba un pizarrón y se ganaba la atención de Endou, Fubuki y Kidou.

Los cuatro amigos y jugadores de Raimon se encontraban en la mansión del estratega Kiduo con la intención de ayudar aunque fuera un poco a Endou. Claro, éste se había dicho que lo haría por sí solo, pero sentía que ocupaba que lo ayudaran, ayudarle aunque fuera dándole consejos. Sin embargo, todo aquello se vio arruinado cuando su mejor amigo el cual no lo dejó explicar, confundió todo como unos pasos para ir a una cita.

Qué irónico, ¿no es así?

Ahora mismo estaban en la habitación de Kiduo repasando los tres pasos que Gouenji les había contado para que la cita fuera perfecta.

Oh, por cierto, algo que no entendía Endou y los otros a pesar de que éstos estuvieran de acuerdo con la "cita", era del comportamiento del rubio; no actuaba serio como todos los días, ya hasta pensaban que se había vuelto loco. De igual manera, también podría ser por el hecho de que deseaba lo mejor para su mejor amigo, hecho que aunque suene agradable no lo creían.

—En primer lugar, para que la cita salga bien, Kidou deberá de elegir la ropa adecuada que usará Endou —escribió Gouenji lo que había dicho como el paso número uno en el pizarrón. Kidou asintió.

Al parecer se estaba tomando esto en serio.

—Fubuki se encargará de lo que tiene en mente como segundo lugar —el delantero de Raimon volvió a escribir en el pizarrón—, y como en tercer lugar siendo lo más importante... —el de goggles y el peliplateado miraron a su capitán— Endou tratará de no echar a perder esta oportunidad.

El pelicastaño tragó saliva. Sus amigos y compañeros de equipo tenían toda la razón, no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad para decir sus sentimientos, puesto que sí lo hacía sería un completo cobarde por arruinar algo que para él y probablemente para ella era importante.

—Qué difícil va a hacer esto —dijo Endou mientras se acostaba en la cama.

—Endou, estamos seguros que todo va a salir bien —ánimo Fubuki sonriendo.

—Tú tranquilízate por ahora —dijo Kidou dirigiéndose al armario.

—Ya los escuchaste, verás que todo saldrá como tú lo quieres —aseguró Gouenji—. Todos sabemos que no arruinarás nada.

—Amigos... muchas gracias —contestó Endou para luego ponerse de pie de un brinco—. Por cierto, ¿qué ropa me pondré? —preguntó mientras se estiraba.

Kidou sonrió de una forma egocéntrica al igual que Gouenji, mientras que Fubuki daba un suspiro con una gotita en la sien y Endou miraba al delantero de Raimon confundido. ¿Por qué sentía que algo no andaba bien? Entonces sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espina dorsal al mismo tiempo de que se giraba lentamente hacia el armario por alguna razón, encontrándose con un sonriente Kidou quien sostenía una ropa desagradable para él.

—Eso no... —fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar.

**...**

**« Casa de Aki »**

Nuestra peliverde platicaba con Haruna y Natsumi sobre cómo Endou la había invitado a la Torre Inazuma. Haruna le dijo que tal vez sería una cita corta, en pocas palabras, de que Endou se le declararía así como ella a él.

—Entonces ¿qué esperas para vestirte, Aki? —preguntó Haruna emocionada.

—Haruna, entiende que no es una cita —dijo Aki un poco avergonzada.

—¡¿Cómo no va a ser una cita si él mismo te invitó?! —Haruna la tomó por los hombros.

—Lo sé, pero estoy segura de que sólo me va a pedir algo.

—¡Todavía cuenta como una cita y yo te haré lucir extremadamente hermosa para el capitán!

—No es para tanto...

—Sí, sí lo es porque verás que el capitán se enamorará de ti en un instan.. ¡Auch! —se quejó la peliazul al recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

—Cálmate un poco, Haruna —dijo Natsumi con las manos en la cintura y la peliazul la miró mal mientras se sobaba la cabeza—. Muy bien, Aki —ésta miró a Natsumi—. Dices que no es una cita —ella asintió—, pero que te tiene que decir algo importante... —volvió a asentir. La pelicastaña pensó un poco para después hablar— Siento que sólo te pedirá un apunte o la guía para el examen.

—¡Mentiras! —gritó Haruna— Estoy segura que el capitán se te declarará —la peliazul se pegó varios golpes en el pecho.

Estaba muy segura de que el capitán no le pediría algo como eso.

—No lo creo, Endou no es capaz de decir eso, mucho menos de sentir algo por mí —respondió Aki con tristeza.

—Sé que el capitán es muy tonto para ese tipo de cosas, pero no pierdas las esperanzas, es malo juzgar a las personas sin antes conocerlas o intentar saber si lo que dicen es verdad o no —Haruna tomó las manos de Aki y sonrió—. Hoy le dirás al capitán lo que sientes y estoy segura que él te corresponderá.

—Haruna, yo... no sé si podré decirle. Es muy vergonzoso y tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar —dijo la ojimarrón pensando en la opción de ser rechazada.

—Tranquila, quítate esos pensamientos de la cabeza, verás que todo saldrá bien al final —mencionó Natsumi —. Mas eso sí, nosotras nos encargaremos de Endou si te hace llorar.

—Chicas... Gracias —la peliverde abrazó a sus compañeras y amigas.

Tener este tipo de amigas era muy hermoso sin importar si fueran infantiles o serias porque aún iban a seguir siendo esas amigas que te ayudarán en cualquier momento, y Aki se sentía feliz por tenerlas.

—Basta de cariño —habló Haruna rompiendo el abrazo—. Falta poco para que vayas a la cita, así que vamos a ponerte un poco más bonita, ¿no? —sonrió para sacar diversos vestidos de quién sabe dónde.

**...**

**« Casa de Kidou »**

Un aura depresiva mostraba el estratega Kidou, Gouenji fulminaba con la mirada a Endou y éste último sonreía con nerviosismo mientras miraba como su alrededor estaba destruido. Hojas blancas por doquier; platos, vasos, tazas, figuras de cera y cuadros de la familia Yuuto rotos; unos cuantos muebles tirados y cuatro valiosos jarrones hechos pedazos. La mansión Kidou era un desastre en su totalidad por dentro, pero... ¿quién fue la causa de todo?

Regresemos en el tiempo para saberlo.

_**· Flash-back ·**_

_Sólo se escuchaban gritos._

—_¡Endou! —se escuchó un grito— ¡Deja de correr por la mansión! ¡¿Acaso no ves que vas a romper algo?! —un Gouenji perseguía a un Endou por la sala._

—_¡No! ¡Si me detengo me obligarán a ponerme esa cosa! —contestó Endou y tiró dos sillas para prohibir el paso del rubio._

—_¿Qué tiene de malo este traje? —preguntó Kidou alzando un traje negro._

—_¡Es muy ridículo e incómodo! _

—_No seas llorón... —insultó Gouenji haciendo a un lado las sillas— Además, recuerda que es una cita y debes de ir bien vestido._

—_¡Entiendan que no es una cita! ¡Sólo voy a confesarme y para eso iré con mi ropa casual! —el pelicastaño jaló un poco su ropa o más bien el uniforme de portero._

—_¿Tenías planeado ir con esa ropa mugrienta? ¿Acaso quieres que Aki te mire mal? _

_Endou miró su uniforme y después miró el traje negro. Tal vez tenía razón Gouenji, pero igual no quería ponerse ese traje ridículo y apretado, así que dirigió su mirada a su mejor amigo mientras agarraba aire..._

—_¡No me pondré ese traje! —Kidou y Gouenji ya estaban hartos del comportamiento de su capitán._

—_Vamos, si te has puesto no una única vez este tipo de trajes —comentó Kidou dejando la prenda en un sillón._

—_¡Esas veces eran de vida o muerte, y yo elegí la vida! —dijo Endou recordando las veces en las que su mamá casi lo mata por no quererse poner el traje._

—_¿Puedes por lo menos dejar de gritar? ─preguntó el diez de Raimon agarrando su frente._

—_¡Sé que lo dices porque es otra manera para que me ponga el traje!_

—_¿Qué? No seas idio..._

—_Pongámonos a pensar en un futuro lejano, Endou —Kidou interrumpió a Gouenji para comenzar a acercarse al ojicafé_—. _Vestirás un traje cuando te ca... ¡¿Qué haces allá arriba?! —se alteró el de rastas al ver como Endou se subía a un mueble lleno de platos, vasos, tazas y unos cuantos jarrones._

—_¡No me bajaré si siguen insistiendo en que debo de ponerme el traje! —aseguró el pelicastaño empezando a tambalearse._

—_No te muevas, si sigues haciéndolo se caerá el mueble._

—_Les dije que... ¡Aaaah! _

—_¡Te dije que no te movieras! —gritó Kidou agarrándose el cabello._

_Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de éste para que el gran mueble cayera y todos los objetos que habían dentro se rompieran en mil pedazos._

_**· Fin del flash-back ·**_

—Mmm... Kidou, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Endou un poco nervioso.

—Es muy claro que no se encuentra bien, acabas de destruir media mansión —le recordó Gouenji mirando el mueble caído.

—Yo... De verdad lo siento —lamentó Endou bajando la mirada—. No sé si pueda decirle a Aki lo que siento, soy muy tonto y casi no pienso en lo que hago —apretó las manos, pero luego dejó de hacerlo para suspirar—. Ella nunca podrá fijarse en alguien como yo...

—Eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes —dijo el diez de Raimon poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, Gouenji... tiene razón... —habló Kidou con un aura de depresión a su alrededor.

—Ustedes... ¡Cierto! Le diré a Aki lo que siento, no puedo guardarlo para siempre. Yo... Yo estoy preparado —Endou levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Gouenji sonrió un poco para después mirar el reloj que por suerte seguía intacto.

—Ya son las 5:30 de la tarde, perdimos demasiado tiempo y todo por tu culpa —el pelicastaño rio, pero tiempo después abrió los ojos como plato.

—Espera, ¿dijiste 5:30? —preguntó Endou un tanto preocupado.

—Claro, ¿algún problema?

—Bueno, digamos que le dije a Aki que la vería a las seis en la Torre Inazuma... —Gouenji lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿En serio no pudiste elegir otro horario? —Endou negó─ Eres un tonto, no puedes dejar esperándola, tienes que irte.

—Lo sé, pero Fubuki no ha llega...

—El Príncipe de las Nieves llegó al rescate —apareció Fubuki entrando a la sala con una bolsa, pero al ver como estaba toda la casa por dentro, se quedó quieto.

—Si vas a preguntar qué pasó, luego te cuento —dijo Gouenji.

—Está bien... Endou, aquí está mi parte —el peliplateado le entregó la bolsa—. Todo el contenido está en una caja trasparente por lo que si corres no pasará nada.

Endou la tomó rápidamente y ojeó un poco para ver lo qué era; un oso de peluche de color verde sosteniendo un corazón que decía "te quiero", unas tres cajas pequeñas de chocolate y un collar verde con la letra "E" la cual era de un color café.

—Gracias, Fubuki —agradeció.

—De nada, y recuerda que todo saldrá bien —Fubuki sonrió—. Serán felices y eso nada ni nadie se los va a impedir.

—Así que ya vete Endou. Mucha suerte —dijo Gouenji.

─Nos vemos —dicho esto agarró el ramo de flores que compró y salió de la mansión rápidamente.

Tras ello, miró su ropa; ya no llevaba el uniforme de portero si no el uniforme de la Secundaria Raimon. Podía haber elegido otro conjunto, pero según él ese era el que más se le veía bien y era la única ropa que le gustaba. Estaba completamente seguro, hoy le diría a Aki lo que sentía por ella, y si fuese rechazado claro que le dolería porque todo el amor que había sentido por ella desde que se conocieron pero éste sin darse cuenta, sería como tirar una hoja de papel nueva al bote de basura. Solo esperaba que en serio todo saliera bien. Después llegó a su destino aunque un poco tarde, pero la vio.

Ahí estaba ella, parada, dándole la espalda sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Se limpió un poco el uniforme, acomodó el ramo de flores y por último, dio un largo suspiro para quitarse los nervios que lo rodearon desde que la miró y entonces, decidido, comenzó a acercarse a ella con paso lento.

Era el momento de actuar.

—Hola, Aki —saludó Endou acercándose a la chica la cual al escuchar su voz se giró.

—Endou, hola —le regresó el saludo Aki con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar un poco al pelicastaño.

—¿Te hice esperar demasiado?

—No, llegué hace unos minutos, así que no te preocupes.

—Me alegra no haber tardado... —el pelicastaño desvió la mirada— Por cierto, t-te ves hermosa —rápidamente Aki enrojeció.

—Gra-gracias... —agradeció chocando sus dedos índices.

El pelicastaño la miró más detalladamente. Haberle dicho que se veía hermosa lo había puesto muy nervioso, pero la verdad era que sí se veía de esa manera, no por llevar una blusa y una falda de color verde acompañada de unas zapatillas de color limón, sino también por la expresión avergonzada que mostraba en ese momento, y si esto fuera un concurso en donde ganaras mirando a la otra persona, ganaría porque no dejaba de mirar a Aki, estaba completamente perdido en su belleza...

—¿Endou? ¿T-tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó Aki algo incómoda porque su capitán no le quitaba la vista de encima.

—¿Ah? —reaccionó— Lo siento, no-no era mi intención incomodarte... —admitió rascándose la cabeza— ¡Oh, cierto! Toma —le entregó el ramo junto con el regalo.

—No era necesario esto, pero gracias —Aki agarró los obsequios con una tímida sonrisa.

—De nada.

—¿Y bien... Endou? ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?

—Cierto, se me había olvidado.

—¿Entonces? —la insistencia de ella lo puso nervioso.

—Bueno... Verás... Yo... —Endou desvió la mirada— Yo...

Ella esperaba para que él hablara y si lo hacía sin antes calmarse diría algo probablemente estúpido y arruinaría la confesión. Suspiró, cerró los puños y miró fijamente a su mejor amiga dispuesto a decirle todo lo que sentía por ella.

—Aki, déjame decirte...

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Fin del capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y votar.


	3. · Capítulo tres: Prometo hacerte feliz

**· Capítulo tres: Prometo hacerte feliz**

* * *

La mirada que Endou le brindaba a Aki transmitía nerviosismo y miedo por pensar en la respuesta que ella podría darle. Una respuesta la cual sería mala puesto que él seguía con el pensamiento de que Aki lo rechazaría y todo por ser alguien que únicamente veía al fútbol así como tal vez en alguien que no le prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sin embargo, ahora debía de olvidarse de ese pensamiento ya que estaba a punto de decirle a unas de las gerentes del equipo, mejor amiga y sobre todo a la niña de la cual se enamoró, sus profundos sentimientos.

—Aki, déjame decirte... —Endou paró de hablar y lentamente comenzó a sentir un profundo temor.

—¿Qué tienes que decirme? —preguntó Aki.

—Déjame decirte que tú... tú... —volvió a detenerse mientras cambiaba su expresión seria a una triste— (No puedo hacerlo, es imposible que ella me acepte) —pensó bajando la cabeza.

—Endou, ¿qué ocurre? —Aki se acercó un poco al mencionado.

—(Ella me rechazará, estoy seguro).

—¿Endou?

—(Pero ¿qué haré si ella lo hace? ¿Podré seguir disfrutando de la vida?)

—¿Por qué no me contestas? Me estás preocupando...

—(No, yo... yo tengo que hacerlo, tengo que decirle).

—¿Endou...?

—(Porque si no, ella...)

—¡Endou!

Aquel grito sacó a Endou de sus pensamientos. Éste levantó con lentitud la cabeza y la miró, apareciendo en ese preciso momento miles de imágenes en su mente; de como ella se graduaba, completaba su carrera universitaria y formaba una familia con otro hombre que no era él.

Dolor...

Un gran dolor fue lo que sintió, aquellas imágenes le estaban hiriendo el corazón.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —pudo ver que ella se encontraba preocupada esperando su respuesta.

Pero eso fue suficiente para que Endou diera un largo suspiro y la tomara de los hombros haciendo que la peliverde se sobresaltara y mirara fijamente los ojos café de él, mientras daba otro pequeño suspiro para calmar los nervios que nuevamente aparecieron.

—Escucha, Aki. Sé que lo que estoy a punto de decirte parecerá una mentira, pero yo... —decía Endou con un leve sonrojo— Tú me...

—Endou...

—Tú me...

Una calida brisa se presentó, y tanto Endou como Aki no despegaban la mirada del otro. Era el momento de confesarse, ya no podía perder más tiempo, ya no podía retractarse, ahora... era el momento de decirle lo que sentía, de decirle todo el amor y cariño que sentía por ella.

**...**

En unos arbustos que se encontraban cerca de la tal vez próxima pareja, cinco chicos observaban con atención la escena que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.

—¿Por qué diablos se ha quedado callado? —cuestionó un chico observando a Endou y a Aki con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Supongo que no puede confesarse, Gouenji —contestó otro chico observando también a sus amigos.

—Probablemente Kazemaru tenga razón—admitió un chico con el cabello plateado—. Sin embargo, no perdamos la fe porque estoy seguro de que sólo está nervioso.

—Concuerdo con Fubuki —habló un chico con goggles.

—Ojalá sea eso, Kidou—un pelirosado dio un suspiro para seguir observando con atención.

—Lo será —aseguró el velocista.

¿Qué le estaba pasando a Endou? Se preguntaban todos a pesar de que confiaban mucho en él.

—Solo esperen y verán que Endou declarará sus sentimientos aun si se encuentra nervioso. Además, no creo que sea tan tonto como para estar así por...

—Gouenji tiene razón —se escuchó la voz de una chica interrumpiendo al diez de Raimon—. Estoy segura de que el capitán no hará eso, tal vez está perdido en la belleza de Aki y por eso se ha quedado callado.

—Exacto. Endou también reconoció que Aki ha sido siempre una mujer bonita desde que se conocieron y por eso... Un momento —Gouenji se giró al igual que los otros cuatro chicos, encontrándose con una Haruna sosteniendo una cámara en sus manos y a una Natsumi detrás de ella—, ¿Haruna?

Vaya, al parecer habían más espías.

—Hola, chicos —sonrió nerviosamente Haruna.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Haruna? —preguntó Kidou.

—Vine a...

—Los seguiste cuando íbamos rumbo a tu casa. Vimos como ustedes salían de la casa como si se estuvieran escondiendo de alguien por lo que Haruna los siguió —explicaba Natsumi con los ojos cerrados—. Al final, llegamos hasta aquí —terminó la pelicastaña mientras abría los ojos—. Sin embargo, también teníamos planeado venir a observar a Aki.

—¿Eh? Pero si tú tuviste la idea de seguir...

—Cállate —interrumpió Natsumi a la peliazul.

—Da igual si nos siguieron o no—dijo Gouenji cortante.

Al presenciar esto, todos miraron al rubio con una gotita en la sien, pero la única que no lo hizo fue Natsumi puesto que ésta movió su cabeza a un lado mientras soltaba una monosílaba molesta. Esta acción no la pasó desapercibida Gouenji porque al instante de escuchar el tono con el que la había dicho, la miró con una ceja levantada. Ésta, luego de unos segundos, centró su vista en el mencionado para sobresaltarse y volver a desviar la mirada, poco a poco comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban.

¿Será acaso que ella...

Gouenji negó con diversión mientras se incorporaba porque estaba en cuclillas para de esa manera ir con la pelicastaña y pellizcar sin utilizar nada de fuerza su mejilla izquierda. Tras ello, una sola palabra pasó por su mente al ver como recibía otra monosílaba con el mismo tono molesto.

Celosa.

Kazemaru y Someoka miraron la escena desconcertados.

—Haruna, ¿cuántas fotos has tomado? —preguntó Fubuki mientras se acercaba a la peliazul.

—Per-perdí la cuenta si te soy sincera —contestó la menor de las gerentes enseñándole las fotos al defensa.

—Vaya, son demasiadas —dijo tras estar viendo las fotos—. Pero ¿te molestaría si te pidiera que me des algunas?

—¡No! ¡Cla-claro que no! Con gusto te las doy —contestó rápidamente Haruna, comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

—Te lo agradezco, Haruna —el peliplateado le dedicó una sonrisa que le pareció hermosa a la peliazul porque se sonrojó.

—S-sí...—bajó con pena la cabeza.

¿Cómo debería de comportarse con él desde lo que pasó? Aún recordaba la declaración de ayer, él sonriendo tan perfectamente mientras ella impactada porque no podía creer lo que había salido de su boca, lo que hizo sin importarle que no recibiera alguna respuesta. Así es, no dio ninguna puesto que se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, y agradecía el hecho de que Fubuki no le insistiera. Sin embargo, todavía se sentía mal por lo que había hecho y esperaba alguna oportunidad para darle una.

Lo quería también ella, pero tal vez no quería apresuras las cosas... Aunque, estaba extremadamente feliz por saber que él la quería e iba a tener una aceptación.

Kidou miraba la escena algo extrañado.

—¡Miren! —Kazemaru llamó la atención de todos y entonces dirigieron sus miradas al frente.

**...**

—Tú me... —Endou bajó la cabeza de golpe y dando un largo suspiro...— ¡Me gustas! —declaró en un grito con total sinceridad después de cerrar los ojos— Me gustas, en serio me gustas —comenzó Endou aún con la cabeza gacha—. Tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, pero ahora que sé qué es lo que siento me atrevo a decir que estoy muy feliz —sonrió un poco—. Aki, siempre has sido muy importante para mí, aprendí que no debo de centrarme únicamente en el fútbol porque hay personas las cuales están primero que él. Siento la necesidad de tener en todo momento tu presencia, tú haces que sonría como cualquier otro día y además, haces que juegue todos los partidos bien... Quiero que siempre estés a mi lado porque no quiero perderte, mi vida ya no tendría sentido si llego a perder a la chica que tú eres, a la chica más importante para mí y de la cual me enamoré... —suspiró— Te quiero y eso jamás va a cambiar. Yo de verdad te quiero y créeme que lo haré hasta la eternidad, Aki —terminó de decir el pelicastaño con un poco de nostalgia.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar su respuesta.

Pero fue entonces cuando un sonido ligero pasó por los oídos de Endou haciendo que éste abriera los ojos y levantara lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse a la chica que amaba derramar lágrimas mientras sollozaba con el ramo de flores contra su pecho. Se sobresaltó al instante para empezar a decir cosas sin sentidos.

¿Qué hizo mal?

—O-oye, Aki, ¿pasa algo? No-no era mi intención hacerte llorar —se inclinó para tomar su rostro—. Perdona si dije algo que te molestó o te hizo sentir mal, prometo que ya no diré nada, pero por favor ya no llo...

—Yo también... —susurró Aki.

—¿Cómo? —Endou frunció un poco el ceño.

—Yo también... —volvió a susurrar, lentamente levantó la mirada.

—¿Aki?

—Yo también te quiero... —mencionó con una gran sonrisa.

¿Era en serio lo que había escuchado? Sí, lo era.

Así que no pudo evitar sentir una gran felicidad rodear por todo su cuerpo, y sin poder aguantar más la rodeó con sus brazos formando un cálido abrazo.

**...**

—Qué escena tan linda nos están dando esos dos —dijo Haruna tomando una foto—. Yo sabía que iba a pasar esto.

—También estaba seguro... —habló Fubuki— Sus sentimientos al final fueron siempre mutuos.

Los mencionados intercambiaron miradas para sonreír.

—Siendo sincero, ya había perdido las esperanzas —admitió Someoka mientras seguía mirando como Endou y Aki seguían abrazados.

—Muy mal, Someoka—negó Kidou algo divertido.

—Sí, muy mal —le siguió Kazemaru haciendo que el pelirosado los mirara con una gotita en la sien.

—En serio no puedo creer que Endou haya madurado —habló Gouenji con una expresión sombría.

—¿Acaso estás llorando? —preguntó Natsumi mientras miraba como el rubio se tallaba los ojos.

—¿Qué? Claro que no.

—Mientes.

—Créeme.

—No, porque eres un mentiroso —dijo la pelicastaña divertida y Gouenji se le quedó viendo.

Entonces, ambos rieron a lo bajo.

—¿Y cuándo harás eso, Fubuki? —preguntó de repente Someoka dándole un codazo en la espalda al peliplateado.

—¿Cuándo? —Fubuki fingió pensar y fue cuando Haruna se puso nerviosa.

—Claro, el día es muy importante—siguió el pelirosado sonriendo burlonamente.

—Prefiero esperar... —Fubuki miró a Haruna con una pequeña sonrisa— Sin embargo —se giró para quedar enfrente de la peliazul, ésta lo miró confundida—, ya tengo a alguien.

—¿Ya tienes a alguien? —repitió Kidou desconcertado.

—Perdón —el peliplateado agarró el rostro de la peliazul con sus manos.

—¿Por q... —la menor de las gerentes no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por los labios de Fubuki.

Y tras ello, su cara se puso tan roja como un tomate. Ésta cerró los ojos con fuerza y correspondió con torpeza el beso, pero debido a que no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, se desmayó en los brazos del Príncipe de las Nieves. Todos los que vieron esa escena abrieron los ojos de la impresión menos Kidou porque también se había desmayado.

**...**

Endou y Aki seguían abrazados. Este momento era algo bonito para los dos puesto que hace unos minutos ambos habían confesado lo que sentían por el otro con un poco de miedo y pensamientos negativos, mas eso ahora ya no importaba.

—Gracias, gracias por corresponderme, de verdad muchas gracias —dijo Endou con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Yo... no me lo puedo creer —comentó Aki mientras sollozaba en el hombro derecho de éste—. Pensé que no sentías lo mismo, pero ahora que sé que estaba muy equivocada sólo puedo decir que estoy verdaderamente feliz.

Endou se separó del abrazo para tomar el rostro de Aki con sus manos y limpiarle las lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado desde ahora —el pelicastaño juntó su frente con la de Aki.

—Estoy segura que lo harás —ella sonrió.

—Y tú, ¿estarás también a mi lado?

—Sí.

Y tras esa afirmación, ambos se fundieron en un amoroso beso. Lentamente, Endou tomó a Aki por la cintura y ésta colocó sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho del chico para profundizarlo un poco más...

Ya nada podía separarlos puesto que la confianza, el cariño y el amor estaban en ese beso, un beso, que aunque fuera uno de los primeros, era lo más importante ya que para ellos era el inicio de algo nuevo en donde cosas nuevas se presentarían más adelante.

Luego de varios segundos, Endou y Aki se separaron por la falta de aire, sonrojados y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros mientras el sol se escondía un poco haciendo que el atardecer se posara en la bella ciudad de Inazuma Town.

—¿No crees que el atardecer se ve mejor desde este lugar? —preguntó Endou caminando hacia la llanta con la que entrenaba.

—Tienes razón, el atardecer se ve mejor desde aquí —contestó Aki sentándose en una banca cerca de la llanta y de un árbol.

—Entonces siempre hay que venir aquí —Endou tomó el neumático, lo balanceó un poco y después lo lanzó hacia adelante, deteniéndolo tiempo después con la palma de sus manos.

—Ten cuidado, no quiero que te lastimes.

—Es difícil que me lastime, Aki.

—Lo sé, pero puedes lastimarte en cualquier momento —el pelicastaño sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho que te preocupes por mí —admitió Endou sentándose en la banca a un lado de Aki, se rascó la sien a continuación.

—Y a mí me gusta que seas un cerebro de balón —la peliverde sonrió.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy ningún cerebro de balón!

—Para todos lo eres —el capitán de Raimon achinó los ojos—, pero la diferencia de todo ello es que tú eres mi cerebro de balón —éste se sonrojó tras el comentario.

—Bu-bueno, si lo dices de esa manera... admito ser un cerebro de balón —rio nervioso.

Aki sonrió y le depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla haciendo que el ojicafé se sobresaltara y se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

**...**

—Bueno, ya no es necesario estar aquí —habló Gouenji mientras cargaba a Kidou.

—Espero y Endou nos agradezca mañana —comentó Someoka poniéndose de pie al igual que Kazemaru.

—Lo hará —aseguró Kazemaru.

—Qué agradable verlos juntos —sonrió Fubuki cargando a una Haruna desmayada al estilo princesa—. Estoy feliz por Endou a pesar de que no le haya pedido a Aki que sea su novia.

—Todo a su debido tiempo —dijo Natsumi haciendo que Gouenji soltara una monosílaba con tono divertido—. ¿Qué pasa? —lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—Nada —contestó el rubio negando.  
Sin más, los cinco chicos y las dos chicas se fueron del lugar dejando a la pareja completamente a solas sin nadie que los observara o los espiara.

**...**

Los recién nombrados tenían su mirada puesta en el atardecer, tomados de la mano y teniendo una plática sobre cosas deportivas gracias al pelicastaño. El ambiente era cálido y el momento era agradable provocando que Endou y Aki siempre desearan que sucediera todos los días. Mientras platicaban, Endou miró detalladamente cada facción del rostro de ella; sus ojos marrones, su nariz, sus mejillas que eran coloreadas por un ligero color rojizo y sus labios rosados. Tras fijarse en lo último se sonrojó, pero lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

—Y como te decía, todos los del equipo darán su máximo esfuerzo para ganarle al Instituto Géne... —Aki fue interrumpida por Endou el cual la había besado.

Después tomó el perfecto rostro de la peliverde con sus manos para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—Prometo que te haré feliz, no importa si soy un tonto para estas cosas o haga algo mal, pero te aseguro que te haré feliz —prometió Endou acariciando suavemente las mejillas de Aki.

—Entonces... —decía la gerente mientras ponía sus manos sobre las del pelicastaño— yo también te haré feliz.

—Ya lo has hecho.

Y tras una sonrisa por parte de ambos, volvieron a juntarse en un tierno, cálido y amoroso beso bajo el hermoso atardecer.

Ya nada podía separarlos porque ahora estaban fuertemente unidos por una cadena que transmitía amor la cual se había formado gracias a esas dos palabras. Unas palabras que pueden llegar a formar algo nuevo ya sea bueno o malo dependiendo de la amistad y la persona con la cual se esté tratando. Palabras que no se escuchan a menudo, tan solo cuando las personas están seguras de sí mismas y las comparten para que su vida cambie de una forma feliz o de una forma triste difícil de olvidar. En esas dos palabras, se podían encontrar sentimientos alegres y tristes, pero también había algo más que se consideraba importante y eso era que esas palabras cambiaban la vida de una persona cuando menos te lo esperabas si eras aceptado.

Me gustas.

Esas dos palabras llenas de amor y cariño cambiarían la vida de Endou y Aki.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Fin del capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y votar.


	4. · Capítulo cuatro: Idiota, pero te amo

**· Capítulo cuatro: Idiota, pero te amo**

* * *

**« Secundaria Raimon »**

—¡Equipo, vamos! —gritó Endou a todo pulmón lanzando el balón al aire.

—Como digas, Endou —Gouenji dominó el balón con el pecho para luego conducirlo rápidamente hacia adelante.

Un nuevo día, una nueva práctica de fútbol en la Secundaria Raimon; como era una costumbre, cada inicio de semana, al final de un entrenamiento ya sea arduo o frágil, se llevaba a cabo un partido entre los mismos jugadores del equipo Raimon para notar si había un cambio desfavorable en alguno, y bueno, claro estaba que los equipos no iban a estar conformados por los mejores, sino con un considerable equilibrio que haría que el partido fuera difícil de competir.

—¡Gouenji, por aquí! —avisó Kazemaru mientras corría solo por la banda.

—Está bien. ¡Ten! —Gouenji mandó un pase largo al peliceleste.

—¡Kogure, Kabeyama, no dejen que Kazemaru avance a la portería! —ordenó un Kidou yendo a defender.

—¡Déjanos el trabajo! —gritaron al unísono el pequeño peliazul y el grandulón antes de obedecer.

Kazemaru, quien apenas controlaba el balón y segundos después empezó a conducir, tuvo que detenerse al darse cuenta de que no podía llegar a la portería por un Kogure que había corrido como si su vida dependiera del juego y que ahora mismo estaba enfrente de él, impidiendo su paso. De reojo, mientras defendía el balón con movimientos ágiles, miró como Kabeyama llegaba a su encuentro poderosamente, teniendo que intensificar más sus movimientos para que el balón no le fuera robado de sus pies.

—Me están complicando el hecho de poder pasarlos —decía Kazemaru con el balón aún en sus pies. Pero fue entonces cuando sonrió debido a un jugador que había saltado por encima de ellos—. Aunque no debieron de centrarse únicamente en mí —levantó el balón—. ¡Toma, Fubuki! —el defensa dio un pase hacia arriba el cual pasó completamente a Kogure y a Kabeyama, éstos miraron torpemente el balón.

—Gracias por el pase, Kazemaru —dijo Fubuki controlando el balón para poner carrera a la portería contraria.

Fubuki llegó a la portería contraria, pero tuvo que detenerse en seco debido a que Kidou, Someoka y Domon se pusieron enfrente de él, impidiéndole el paso para avanzar. Una sonrisa se formó en la cara del peliplateado.

—Vaya, será difícil pasar a tres jugadores como ustedes —mencionó.

—¿Y por eso te convertirás en un cobarde? —se burló Someoka.

—Nunca mencioné algo como eso puesto que la palabra "cobarde" no existe para mí.

—Qué gracioso eres —el pelirosado hizo una mueca.

—Tal vez... —decía Fubuki mientras tocaba su bufanda con una de sus manos, lo que provocó después que su expresión agradable se convirtiera en una engreída— ¡Pero los graciosos serán ustedes al ser aplastados por mi gran poder!

—Rayos, otra vez ese cambio de personalidad —dijo Kidou observando como Fubuki se acercaba velozmente a ellos.

—Oh, esto será un problema —Someoka miró ahora con molestia al peliplateado.

—¿Cuál es la necesidad de pedirle ayuda a Atsuya? —preguntó Domon en posición.

—Eso es un misterio si me lo preguntas. Nunca nos ha...

—¡Dejen de hablar estupideces y concéntrense! —comentó Fubuki mientras daba un gran salto con el balón en medio de sus pies— ¡Tomen esto!

—¡Maldición! ¡Hará su eterna ventisca! —tras lo dicho por Kidou, el pelirosado, el peligris y él mismo fueron a tratar de impedir que hiciera su técnica.

Uno...

—¡Eterna... —Fubuki le dio un giro al balón con los cachetes de sus pies mientras que el objeto deportivo era rodeado y cubierto por hielo.

Dos...

—No, no llegaremos a tiempo —fue sincero Domon al notar que su compañero había acabado los pasos para elaborar la técnica.

Tres...

—ventiscaaaaaaaaaa! —y con una fuerza brutal, el balón salió disparado en dirección a la portería haciendo a un lado a los tres jugadores que no llegaron a impedir el tiro de Fubuki.

**...**

Haruna observaba la escena con dolor. Desde el momento que supo la historia detrás de esa bufanda, se prometió que estaría siempre con Fubuki como su nueva familia. Sin embargo, el hecho de que él aún siga necesitando la ayuda de su hermano era tan triste porque eso era su manera de demostrar que no podía dejar atrás el pasado, el pasado que lo marcó descomunalmente de pesadillas y dolor, y aunque a ella no le haya ocurrido, no le gustaba ver como el chico que querría sufría en el interior... Sonrió débilmente, a pesar de que el dolor ahí seguía y entonces, fue a ayudar en la preparación de las bebidas.

¿Algún día él dejará de lamentarse y decidirá de una vez que es momento de avanzar hacia adelante?

**...**

La eterna ventisca se dirigía con fuerza a la portería de Tachimukai en donde éste tenía lo ojos cerrados puesto que se concentraba para hacer su técnica "mano invencible" con la cual trataría de parar el tiro.

—(Yo pararé el tiro...) —pensó Tachimukai mientras daba un largo suspiro— Sé que puedo hacerlo —se animó—. Mano... —el pelicastaño comenzó, moviendo sus brazos hacia atrás para luego hacerlo hacia adelante haciendo que cincos manos azules salieran de su espalda y se dirigieran al balón— ¡invencibleeeeeeee...! —gritó Tachimukai mientras las cinco manos cubrían al balón e intentaban detenerlo.

—¡Fubuki, tú puedes hacerlo! —se escuchó el grito de Endou desde la otra portería.

—¡Claro! ¡Esa técnica es un regalo que se puede romper fácilmente! —ahora se escuchó a Gouenji desde el centro del campo ganándose la atención de Endou.

—Espera un momento. Regalo... Regalo... —susurraba el capitán de Raimon cruzándose de brazos y dejando de prestar atención a lo que pasaba en el campo de fútbol— El regalo que le di a Aki lo compró Fubuki por lo que yo debo de darle un regalo que sea comprado por mí, ¿no? —se preguntó Endou sentándose en el suelo mientras pensaba en qué podía regalarle a Aki.

Continuando; la mano invencible de Tachimukai detenía con dificultad la eterna ventisca de Fubuki debido a que la técnica del pelicastaño estaba apunto de ser rota, así que el portero suplente de Raimon puso más esfuerzo, pero al no quedarle más fuerzas para detener la del otro, la mano invencible se rompió y la eterna ventisca se desvaneció, dejando al balón rodar por el aire.

Kidou, quien esperaba el momento para actuar, saltó y controló el balón con sus pies, cayendo enfrente de un Fubuki molesto mientras que un Tachimukai miraba la espalda de Kidou agarrándose el brazo derecho que al parecer se había lastimado cuando cayó al suelo al lograr parar la técnica de Fubuki.

—¡Dame el balón! —exclamó el peliplateado con la intención de robarle el balón al de rastas.

—Lo siento, pero eso será imposible —dijo el de goggles pasando fácilmente al de ahora ojos anaranjados, mas no sin antes decirle algo que lo dejó atónito y confundido—. ¡Aprovechemos el mal posicionamiento del equipo contrario! —avisó el de coleta corriendo por el centro del campo.

Kidou dio un pase a Someoka el cual dominó y rápidamente miró a sus lados, y al ver que Domon estaba solo por la banda derecha le mandó un pase largo que fue recibido y controlado con el pecho de buena manera por el recién nombrado para que después se girara quedando en una buena posición para tirar, pero gracias a Sombra, quien se había puesto enfrente de él y bloqueaba los ángulos que tenía disponible, se perdió la posición siendo ahora difícil para Domon tirar a la portería.

—Maldito, ¿desde cuándo te volviste un buen defensa? —declaró el peligris moviéndose de derecha a izquierda con el balón para ver si Sombra perdía la marca, mas éste lo tenía muy bien marcado.

—Es un secreto que proviene de lo más profundo de las sombras... —contestó el peliblanco.

—No sé qué quieres decir con eso, pero ya me harté.

—No podrás pasarme.

—¿No? ¡Mira! Una muchacha idéntica a ti —Domon apuntó hacia una costado.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde? —Sombra miró donde apuntaba el otro defensa, pero al hacerlo perdió la marca facilitándole el pase al nombrado.

—Qué tonto —rio Domon burlando a Sombra con una gambeta—. ¡Someoka, es tu oportunidad! —el peligris dio un pase bombeado al área chica.

—Pues entonces, ¡con esto se acaba el partido! —aseguró Someoka llegando al área chica, quien sin dejar que el balón tocara el suelo, tiró de volea— ¡Impacto dragón! —dicho esto, el balón acompañado por un dragón azul se dirigió a la portería de un Endou todavía distraído.

—Le regalaré un anillo de compromiso, ¡claro que sí! No, mejor no... Espera, seguimos siendo jóvenes por lo que... —Endou abrió los ojos como plato— ¡Por lo que primero debemos de ser novios! —el pelicastaño se tomó la cabeza— ¡Aún no le he pedido que sea mi novia! ¡¿Cómo diablos se me pudo olvidar algo como eso?!

—¡Endou, cuidado!

Al escuchar el grito, Endou se puso de pie de golpe y buscó a la persona que hace rato había gritado su nombre, pero dejó de buscarla al percatarse de que el impacto dragón de Someoka se acercaba velozmente hacia él. Rápidamente intentó hacer la mano fantasma, mas no lo logró recibiendo de lleno el balón en su rostro.

—¡Endou! —gritaba Aki llegando con el pelicastaño quien aún seguía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados mientras se hincaba. Seguida de ella, todo el equipo los miraba— ¡Despierta, Endou! ¡Despierta por favor! —la peliverde tomó el rostro de Endou y comenzó a darle pequeñas palmadas.

El recién nombrado empezó entonces a abrir lentamente los ojos al escuchar las suplicas de Aki, y cuando los abrió por completo, se encontró con todo el equipo rodeándolo y a Aki con los ojos llorosos. Al ver esto, Endou se sentó rápidamente y agarró a su chica por los hombros.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás llorando? —preguntó el pelicastaño olvidándose del dolor que tenía en la cara.

—No es nada... —Aki se limpió los ojos— Solo que ya no me preocupes demasiado —dijo la peliverde mientras sonreía.

—Lo siento... Pero ¿qué me pasó? Lo único que recuerdo es que un balón se acercaba a mi cara —dijo Endou tocándose la nariz, mas eso provocó que la soltara dando un gruñido de dolor.

—Parece que tu tiro lo dejó más idiota de lo que ya está —dijo Gouenji mirando a Someoka.

—Tienes toda la razón —concordó el pelirosado riendo a lo bajo.

—¡Oigan! ¡¿A quién le están diciendo idiota?! —reclamó Endou poniéndose de pie seguido de Aki.

—A ti —Domon se metió a la burla haciendo enojar más a su capitán.

—¡No soy ningún idiota!

—¿No? ¿Quién vota que nuestro queridísimo capitán es un tierno idiota?

—¡Que no soy y nunca fui un... ¡Duele! —el pelicastaño se agarró la cabeza por el dolor.

—Endou, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Aki preocupada.

—Sí, solo que...

—Solo que te dejó más idiota —sonrió Domon ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la gerente— Está bien, ya me callo —esta vez, Gouenji y Someoka se burlaron con una pequeña risa.

—Ven, te llevaré a la enfermería —dijo Aki apegándose al pelicastaño mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por la axila izquierda de éste para luego ponerlo en su hombro derecho y comenzar a caminar al lugar recién nombrado.

Ya nadie dijo nada, tan solo se limitaron a observar con una cara sonriente a la todavía no pareja por culpa de Endou, alejarse de ellos. Cuando todos los del equipo supieron que su capitán se le había confesado a la gerente peliverde y fue correspondido, se alegraron demasiado ya que para ellos era un gran paso para que él dejara de ser inmaduro y a la vez un cerebro de balón que sólo pensaba en el fútbol.

**...**

—¡Chicos, tomen un descanso! —avisó Natsumi e inmediatamente todos se fueron a descansar un poco a la banca.

Al escuchar aquella voz, cierto chico de cabello rubio dejó de hacer su principal técnica. Miró hacia al centro del campo de donde provino la voz que desde la primera vez que pasó por sus oídos empezó a alegrar sus días y la vio, gritándole a sus demás compañeros que no habían salido de la cancha para que fueran a hidratarse antes de reanudar el partido. Poco a poco, las comisuras de sus labios fueron elevándose hasta formar su típica sonrisa discreta.

—Puedo acostumbrarme a no ser tan serio con ella —se dijo a sí mismo para luego negar con la cabeza.

No le molestaba ese hecho, es más, no se arrepentía para nada, pero sí que lo estaba cambiando.

—¿Qué ocurre? —la aparición de Natsumi enfrente suyo no lo sorprendió.

—Nada, nada —contestó el chico volviendo a mirarla. Ahora ella fruncía el ceño y entonces cayó en cuenta de que no se había movido del lugar por un largo rato— Oh, claro... ya estaba a punto de salir del campo —dijo.

—No lo creo, te veías muy concentrado con tus tiros —Natsumi se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Será? —incitó Gouenji acercándose a la pelicastaña la cual se sobresaltó por tal repentina acción del rubio.

—¿Q-qué haces? —preguntó la mayor de las gerentes comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

—... Tratando de verificar si no les echaste algo a esas aguas que tanto beben.

—¿A qué... te refieres con eso?

El diez de Raimon se encogió de hombros.

—Que se van a envenenar por tu culpa.

—¡¿Estás diciendo que no sé preparar incluso las bebidas?! —todo nervio se desvaneció rápidamente.

—Es broma —mencionó Gouenji para alejarse de Natsumi e ir con sus compañeros a descansar. Sin quedarse atrás, ésta lo alcanzó—. Pero ¿sabes? Si esas bebidas no tienen nada, tal vez te proponga matrimonio cuando seamos adultos.

Y eso fue lo que hizo que la pelicastaña se quedara estática con un violento sonrojo por todo su rostro mientras el rubio reía a lo bajo tras la tierna acción de la gerente.

Divertido y... sospechoso, ¿no es así?

**...**

Cerca de ahí, Haruna había estado observando y claramente escuchado la conversación que mantuvieron Gouenji y Natsumi antes de irse. Pensó en la palabra que uno de ellos había sacado a la luz con mucha emoción: el matrimonio. El matrimonio era un acto de unión entre dos personas que no sólo se aman verdaderamente, estando siempre juntos ya sea en las buenas o en las malas.

—(Persona que amas...) —volvió a pensar Haruna buscando a Fubuki el cual permanecía parado en el punto penal de la portería donde hace un rato estaba Tachimukai, y cuando lo encontró se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

—(¿A qué se refiere Kidou con que Haruna no me va a aceptar?) —pensó Fubuki ya sin la personalidad de Atsuya— (¿Ella acaso siente temor por la personalidad de Atsuya? Pero entonces yo...) —el peliplateado apretó su bufanda con una expresión sombría.

—Fubuki, ¿no irás a descansar con los demás? —la voz de Haruna sacó al nombrado de sus pensamientos. Con una sonrisa forzada, el chico la miró.

—Oh, Haruna... Sí, ya estaba a punto de ir —la peliazul pudo notar la sonrisa forzosa que le daba Fubuki—. Bueno, me voy —tras decir esto, el peliplateado se dirigió con sus compañeros.

La nombrada se dio media vuelta y miró como Fubuki se acercaba con los demás con la cabeza gacha. Entonces, sin pensar en qué le ocurría, fue con su hermano que yacía parado en el centro del campo teniendo la seguridad de que él tenía algo que ver.

—Hermano —Kidou miró a Haruna—, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—¿Qué pasa, Haruna? —preguntó éste.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Fubuki? —preguntó Haruna un poco molesta haciendo que Kidou diera un largo suspiro.

Bien, no pensó que su hermana fuera a persuadir tan rápido de que él tuvo la culpa sobre su cambio. Así que sin más, tenía que ser sincero con ella.

—Le dije que si seguía usando la ayuda de Atsuya tú no lo aceptarías y te alejarías de él.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

—Es la verdad.

—¡Hermano! —Haruna se giró y comenzó a caminar— ¡Eres un tonto en ocasiones! —gritó yendo hacia un árbol donde Fubuki se había sentado.

Kidou sólo bufó y fue al baño con el pensamiento de que tal vez sí exageró con lo que dijo y que debería de dejar de ser tan sobreprotector con su hermana pequeña.

**...**

**« Enfermería »**

Endou se encontraba sentado en una de las muchas camillas mientras que Aki le vendaba la cabeza por el fuerte golpe que se había dado hace unos minutos en el suelo. El chico estaba tan quieto que no movía los pies ni las manos, tan solo se dedicaba a mirar cada movimiento que hacía la gerente cuando pasaba la venda por su cabeza. No obstante, en una ocasión, cuando ésta se acercó un poco de lo normal, éste se fijó en sus labios rosados y por alguna razón quiso besarla y acostarla en la cama en ese preciso momento... pero tenía que contenerse porque él no era así.

—Listo —dijo Aki terminando de vendar la cabeza de Endou—. Sufriste un golpe duro cuando caíste por lo que tendrás que evitar entrenar a partir de hoy —explicó la peliverde—. Bueno, ahora déjame revisar tu nariz —sin dejar que Endou hablara, agarró la nariz con su dedo índice y pulgar al nombrado para luego moverlos de arriba hacia abajo.

—¡Auch! —el pelicastaño se sobresaltó por el dolor.

—Ay, Endou —Aki se apartó—. Tienes muy inflamada la nariz, así que en serio no vas a entrenar hasta que te recuperes.

—Supongo que está bien —habló Endou con una sonrisa rascándose la cabeza.

No podía quejarse al fin y al cabo, después de todo era muy despistado y se lastimaba varias veces en los entrenamientos teniendo que ser siempre atendido por Aki. Esto no lo hacía porque él quería, sino porque ella se preocupaba demasiado y pedía rápidamente que lo curaría. Eso le sacaba un sonrisa al pelicastaño, pero en ocasiones sentía una extraña sensación cuando la veía a hacer lo mismo con otros jugadores.

—Bien, ya deberíamos de irnos ya que estamos tardando mu... —antes de que Aki pudiera terminar la frase, se resbaló con una jeringa haciendo que estuviera a punto de caer, pero antes de que esto sucediera, Endou la atrapó y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Y entonces, al abrir los ojos, la gerente no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente al igual que Endou debido a la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraban. Para ser más exactos, el capitán de Raimon arriba de Aki con una pierna de ésta rodeando la cadera del chico.

—Hey, Aki, necesitamos saber si Endou podrá continuar con la práctica, estamos a punto de reanudar el partido —apareció Gouenji abriendo la puerta—. ¿Él está bien o... —pero al hacerla, comenzó a cerrarla lentamente— De acuerdo, Endou no puede continuar —dijo el rubio cerrando la puerta por completo.

—¡No malentiendas tan rápido la cosas! —gritó Endou quitándose de encima de Aki para ponerse de pie al igual que ella.

El diez de Raimon abrió nuevamente la puerta de la enfermería y sin decir ninguna palabra entró a la habitación.

—Yo... —comenzó Aki jugando con sus dedos índices— Disculpa, pero me tengo que ir —dijo saliendo velozmente de la enfermería.

—¡Espera! —trató el pelicastaño de detenerla, mas fue a sentarse en la cama con la cabeza gacha al ver que su chica no regresó— ¿Por qué seré tan idiota? —bufó.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta? —Gouenji se sentó a un lado de su mejor amigo.

—Se me olvidó preguntarle a Aki si quería ser mi novia —declaró con un aire de decepción—, y ahora la hice sentir muy incómoda con lo que pasó hace unos segundos.

—No fue tu culpa, Endou, pero no puedo descartar que fuiste un idiota al olvidarte de algo como eso. Aunque vamos, nunca es tarde para hacerlo.

—No lo sé.

—Oh, ¿no será que tú...

—Sí, no sé si seré un buen novio después de preguntarle y me acepte. Tú sabes, soy demasiado tonto e inmaduro para ese tipo de cosas.

—Escucha —el capitán de Raimon miró al rubio—. Sabes perfectamente que ella no sólo te ama y tú también, así que no vayas tan rápido a tener pensamientos negativos —Gouenji se puso de pie—. Eres tonto para el amor, todos en un inicio lo somos, pero ese día que dijiste lo que sentías por Aki prometiste tantas cosas que estoy seguro se van a cumplir porque aquellas palabras no eran mentiras —dijo caminando ahora a la puerta. Cuando llegó, dejó escapar un suspiro—. Elimina el miedo, tengo la seguridad de que ambos serán felices por siempre.

El pelicastaño no sabía qué palabras utilizar pues estaba sorprendido por lo susodicho por su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo.

—No soy experto en el amor ni nada por el estilo, sólo trato de ayudarte un poco —Gouenji comenzó a salir de la enfermería—. Ah, y por cierto —se detuvo—, ya no te tardes en preguntarle a Aki si quiere ser tu novia, puedes arrepentirte más adelante si dejas pasar mucho tiempo —dicho esto se fue, dejando a un Endou sonriendo.

Tenía razón...

—No importa si soy un gran tonto para el amor —dijo el pelicastaño separándose de un salto de la cama—, porque lo que más importa es verla feliz por siempre y eso es lo que haré —Endou caminó a la puerta y sin más, salió de la enfermería.

Ser tonto no significaba que no pudieras hacer feliz a una persona ya que con esa actitud que portaban muchas hacías feliz a miles de personas con tu chistes, sonrisa, risa, regalos, halagos, cariño y hasta con dos palabras que salen de tu boca cuando piensas y estás seguro de que es el momento de decirlas a la persona correcta y más importante para ti.

Sin duda alguna, ser alguien un poco tonto y despistado puede ser algo bueno y eso a Endou le agradaba porque aunque él fuera de esa manera, podía hacer feliz a las personas que amaba con sus actos y palabras, pero más a una persona que llegó a su vida para brindarle una total alegría.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Fin del capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y votar.


	5. · Capítulo cinco: Nuestro gran afecto

**· Capítulo cinco: Nuestro gran afecto**

* * *

¡Aclaración!

Mi historia está ubicada después del primer partido en donde el equipo Raimon se enfrentó al Instituto Génesis. Para ser más exactos, cuando sacaron a volar a Fubuki por un tiro que hizo Hiroto y luego el Príncipe de las Nieves se recuperó. Ahora, tanto Someoka, Kazemaru y los otros jugadores que se lastimaron en el primer partido que tuvieron contra el Instituto Génesis, excepto Kazemaru que dejó el Raimon por ser débil, ya están de regreso al equipo. Y por último, Ichinose (el cabr** que me cae mal) aún no ha aparecido en la historia porque antes de que fueran a buscar a Fubuki éste apareció, pero en mi historia no está ya que tengo planeado ponerlo más adelante, así como también Tachimukai, quien ya tiene la mano invencible, y como recordarán, éste ya la tiene cuando están en el mundial, pero lo que cambia aquí es que ya la puede utilizar, un 50% puesto que aún no la ha completado, es por eso mismo que todavía su técnica no ha cambiado a color naranja. Oh, y otra cosa, no aparecerá el equipo Emperadores de la Oscuridad, ustedes sabrán el por qué.

Espero y hayan entendido al igual que aclarado las dudas si es que las tenían, y ahora sí, comenzamos con el quinto capítulo de esta hermosa historia.

**···**

Endou, quien después de haberse motivado a sí mismo, salió de la enfermería para dirigirse a la banca donde hace unos momentos descansaban sus compañeros de equipo y de secundaria los cuales ahora estaban retomando el partido que había sido detenido por el gran golpe que le dieron. Llegó a la banca y se sentó, seguido prestó atención al partido a la vez que contaba a todos los jugadores que estaban en la cancha.

—17, 18, 19... —hacía la cuenta Endou— Diablos, ¿en qué número me quedé? ¡Oh! 20 y 21 —el pelicastaño suspiró—. Bueno, a mi equipo le falta un defensa, así que... —sonrió de forma macabra mientras miraba a los lados asegurándose de que Aki no lo estuviera observando— Je, je, je. Lo siento, Aki, pero necesito ayudar a mi equipo —concluyó caminando de puntillas al campo de juego, pero para su desgracia fue detenido antes de entrar al campo por un aura oscura.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del capitán de Raimon.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Endou? —el nombrado tragó duro, se giró con lentitud para encontrarse a su futura novia frente a él.

Su semblante era serio pues tenía el ceño fruncido con una ceja levantada. No era común encontrarla de esa manera, sólo cuando la hacían enojar o cuando una, dos o más chicas desconocidas se apegaban a Endou por ser guapo, carismático y con una hermosa y cautivadora sonrisa en su rostro.

—Aki, hola... —caminó Endou a la banca donde hace un momento yacía sentado. Sudó frío por la mirada que le brindaba Aki mientras se sentaba.

—¿Qué hacías cerca del campo de fútbol? —preguntó la peliverde sentándose a un lado de Endou— ¿Acaso planeabas entrar al campo y jugar con la nariz media fracturada y la cabeza dañada por el golpe? —volvió a preguntar Aki alzando una de sus cejas.

—Eso... Yo... —suspiró el pelicastaño para después rascarse la cabeza— Así es... —Aki sonrió con ternura.

—En serio que no puedes estar un día sin jugar fútbol. Entiendo que te guste mucho, pero debes de tener en cuenta de que estás lastimado, por lo tanto necesitas descansar hasta que te recuperes.

—Lo sé, mas no creo que esto sea grave —decía Endou tocándose la cabeza—. ¿Ves? No me duele, soy de hierro —sonrió.

—Endou...

—Bien, de acuerdo. Me duele la cabeza y más la nariz, prometo no jugar hasta que me recupere.

Entonces ahora fue ella quien sonrió. Le gustaba cuando Endou decía la verdad puesto que en ocasiones se la pasaba mintiendo cuando le preguntaba si estaba bien al recibir un golpe ya sea en su cara o alguna parte de su cuerpo. Sin duda, ella quería demasiado al pelicastaño, pero... esperaba una cosa desde que confesaron su amor para quererlo aún más.

—Gracias —Endou sonrió mientras agarraba con su mano derecha la mano izquierda de Aki y, al hacerlo, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Un sonrojo por parte de Aki hizo que por alguna razón retrocediera a la plática que tuvo con Gouenji en la enfermería. Aquella conversación pasó por su mente ocasionando un nerviosismo en éste, aunque ¿por qué? Dio un suspiro y obligó a que Aki lo mirara a los ojos tocando con su mano disponible la mejilla derecha de la gerente.

—Aki, me preguntaba si...

~ Gruuuuu ~

Oh, ¿en un momento como este? ¿En serio?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías hambre? —preguntó Aki poniéndose de pie al igual que Endou— Ven, vamos a prepárate mucha comida deliciosa —Endou bajó la mirada mientras la gerente peliverde lo llevaba a la mini cocina rosa—. Por cierto, ¿qué ibas a preguntarme? —ella miró al pelicastaño mientras éste levantaba la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Ah? —el ojicafé se rascó la cabeza— Oh, no era nada —mintió sonriendo.

—Ya veo... —pronunció algo triste la peliverde dirigiendo su mirada al frente— (¿Acaso nunca me lo vas a preguntar?) —pensó soltando la mano del pelicastaño.

Impresión sintió Endou al ver tal acción y como ella seguía caminando a la mini cocina en la cual se encontraba Natsumi limpiando difícilmente los trastes con una cara de frustración. Se detuvo por un segundo para mirar con tristeza la espalda de Aki. Su corazón se oprimió un poco de dolor por lo que hizo su todavía mejor amiga mientras retomaba la caminata con la cabeza nuevamente gacha.

—¿Seré un buen novio para ella? —se preguntó él a lo bajo— Tenemos los sentimientos correspondidos, pero ¿por qué razón no puedo decirle que sea mi novia? —Endou llegó a la mini cocina y se sentó en una silla, seguidamente apoyó el lado derecho de su rostro en una mesa para dejar escapar un suspiro cansado— Nos dimos nuestro primer beso, después nos besamos dos veces lo que significa que nos besamos tres veces y en un solo día, pero ¿por qué no somos novio entonces? Tal vez sea porque primero debemos de besarnos muchas veces y después perder nuestra virgi... ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo?! !Eso se pierde cuando ambos estemos listos! —gritó Endou ganándose la atención de Aki— ¡Díganme qué hice para ser tan idiota en cosas del amor! —bruscamente se agarró la cabeza para comenzar a darse golpes contra la mesa.

Aki abrió los ojos de par en par al estar presenciando la loca y dura escena que le estaba dando el capitán de Raimon. Entonces, al horrorizarse demasiado, la peliverde lanzó un plato lleno de bolas de arroz que sostenía en sus manos hacia arriba para ir rápidamente con un Endou que no paraba de golpearse la frente.

La gerente pelicastaña miró como las bolas de arroz volaban en el aire, así que con rapidez agarró el plato que hace un momento tenía la comida encima de él y comenzó a cachar las bolas de arroz que caían en el plato moviéndose de un lado a otro de manera impresionante.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Endou?! —cuestionó alteradamente Aki deteniendo al recién nombrado por los hombros.

—Aki... ¿en serio soy digno de tu amor y cariño? —preguntó Endou tambaleándose.

—¡¿Por qué estás preguntando esas cosas ahora?! ¡¿No ves que tienes la frente gravemente lastimada?!

—Yo... ¿En serio?

**...**

—¿Cuál razón tiene de seguir lastimándose más de lo que ya está? —Natsumi dio un bufido.

—Cosas de hombres —contestó un chico atrás de la nombrada provocando que se sobresaltara.

—¡No me asustes, idiota! —la gerente se giró para ver que Gouenji era ese chico.

—Como sea —mencionó el rubio.

—¿Qué haces afuera de la cancha? Deberías estar jugando el partido de práctica como los demás.

—Decidimos terminarlo porque éramos menos —explicó el rubio sin darle tanta importancia—. Ahora nos dimos otro pequeño descanso hasta que la entrenadora vuelva de la dirección.

—Son unos aprovechados, deberían de seguir entrenando incluso si ella no está —Natsumi negó con desaprobación.

—La ocasión se dio —Gouenji se encogió de hombros—. Por cierto, ¿sabes quién hizo esto? —preguntó fijándose en el plato que llevaba Natsumi mientras acercaba su brazo izquierdo.

—Aki, ella las hizo para Endou —contestó la pelicastaña.

—¿Acaso tomaste en cuenta de que en serio puedes envenenar a la gente?

—¡Deja de decir que tampoco sé cocinar!

—Es una probabilidad, nunca he dicho algo como eso —aclaró Gouenji tomando una bola de arroz.

—Así que de verdad piensas que soy mala en la cocina.

—Tal vez —al escuchar el comentario seco del rubio, Natsumi sintió un vacío en el interior que la hizo mirar hacia un costado. Siendo un buen observador, el chico notó su cambio de humor—. Pero aun así —el diez de Raimon dejó el pequeño alimento en el plato y ella, de reojo, se atrevió a mirarlo—, prefiero tu comida —sonrió, y la gerente se sonrojó mientras un calor la abrazaba por dentro.

Y de esa manera se mantuvieron, él dedicándole su sonrisa típica después de haber sido completamente sincero y ella estando agradecida porque de cierta manera, lo iba a tener superando todo tipo de inseguridad a la hora de estar a su lado. No pensaría en el futuro puesto que se centraría en el presente, después de todo, ella quiso intentarlo junto a aquel chico cerrado y frío que tenía frente a sus ojos, aceptándola.

**...**

—Y eso fue lo que pasó, Haruna —finalizó Fubuki sentado y recargado bajo un árbol en compañía de la peliazul.

—Mi hermano es en serio... —Haruna se tocó la frente con los dedos de su mano derecha, deteniéndose— No le hagas caso, recuerda que él es muy...

—No, Kidou tiene razón, ya no debo de depender más de Atsuya —Fubuki se tocó la bufanda—. Necesito dejar de lado este sentimiento agónico y centrarme en mí para todo lo que quiera realizar —miró fijamente a Haruna con cierta tristeza—. No quiero que sigas teniéndome miedo porque yo sé que lo sientes aunque lo niegues. Mi pasado no debería de atormentarte a ti, detesto cuando me miras con esa lástima como todos los demás, siento que te estoy metiendo en algo que te lastima y eso...

—Fubuki, para por favor —el nombrado se sorprendió tras la interrupción. Haruna agarró sus manos para mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Siempre voy a estar contigo a pesar de todo lo que pase. Atsuya... Atsuya me da un poco de miedo, sí, pero tú no tienes la culpa de ello, de verdad que no la tienes y créeme que me siento mal por tenerle miedo a una persona que extrañas demasiado así como a otras. No obstante, no quiero que sigas sufriendo más, no quiero que sigas aferrándote a un pasado que no recuperarás. Me duele cuando te veo ser alguien que no eres —explicaba la gerente con sinceridad—. Yo sé que te costará tiempo olvidar, pero confío en ti y estoy segura de que avanzarás hacia adelante. Eres genial Fubuki, y nunca olvides que todos estaremos contigo porque aunque no lo hayas tenido en cuenta, el equipo completo es tu nueva familia —concluyó con una cálida sonrisa.

Fubuki estaba tan impactado que no tenía respuesta alguna para dar. En el fondo estaba feliz por haberse enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio en su antigua secundaria donde ella casi se caía por un resbalón.

—¡Haruna, ven por favor! —gritó Aki quien movía a un Endou medio muerto hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—¡Está bi... —fue callada repentinamente.

Pues él la estaba besando y ella no parecía poder corresponder al beso... de nuevo.

**...**

—Oye... Aki... tengo algo muy importante que decirte, por favor deja de sacudirme —pidió Endou poniendo sus manos en los antebrazos de la nombrada, deteniéndola.

—¡Después me dices, necesito traer rápidamente el botiquín! —Aki seguía alterada.

—Tranquila, deja de preocuparte demasiado por mí y escucha lo que te tengo que decir... Oh, guau, creo que me salió un poema, ¿o una rima?

—¡No te haré caso porque... ¡Endou, estás sangrando de la frente! —el nombrado se tocó la frente y después bajó la mano dándose cuenta de que era cierto.

Endou calló y miró a su futura novia con un semblante serio para luego sonreír de forma tonta y caer al suelo desmayado.

—¡No te mueras! —gritó la peliverde hincándose mientras agarraba con sus manos la camisa del pelicastaño y lo sacudía con brusquedad.

**...**

Ya caída la noche en la Secundaria Raimon, luego de haber pasado algunos momentos divertidos y lindos por parte de ciertas gerentes y jugadores, todos los integrantes del equipo Raimon se encontraban sentados en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de la cancha de fútbol con una fogata en medio de éstos mientras eran rodeados por dos tiendas de campaña y la caravana relámpago.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención volverme loco —se disculpó Endou metiéndose cinco bolas de arroz a la boca.

—Te perdono, pero jamás vuelvas a repetir lo que hiciste en el día —pidió Aki mientras se sentaba a un lado de Endou con un plato lleno de comida.

—De acuerdo —Endou sonrió—. En fin. Mmm... Me siento raro tener la frente y la cabeza vendada —mencionó tocándose la frente—, extraño mi banda naranja que por cierto, ¿dónde está? —preguntó.

—La tiene puesta ahora mismo Gouenji —contestó la peliverde apuntando al rubio el cual era molestado por Domon y Kazemaru.

—Ya veo. Bueno, tendré que acostumbrarme entonces a esto —el pelicastaño se encogió de hombros.

Aki sonrió y dio un pequeño salto para acercarse más a Endou, seguido estiró el brazo derecho para poner el plato de comida que tenía en su mano cerca de su pecho y éste, al ver el plato, no dudó en agarrarlo entre sus manos y devorar la comida que llevaba.

—Aún no puedo creer que esos dos no sean novios —habló Tsunami con una pequeña sonrisa.

—La razón es muy obvia por lo que no llego a sorprenderme —dijo Kidou acomodándose los goggles.

—¡Hmp! Es mejor para mí que no sean novios —los dos chicos miraron a Touko quien se había metido a la plática.

—Touko, si sabes muy bien que ya se han besado, ¿no? —preguntó Tachimukai con una gotita en la sien.

—Lo sé, pero todavía no son novios, así que...

—Niña, no tienes ninguna oportunidad —dijo Tsunami riendo a lo bajo—. No creo que Endou pueda fijarse en una mujer que tiene el lado femenino escondido.

—¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? —la chica fulminó al pelirosa con la mirada.

—A veces tus insultos son raros —mencionó Kidou negando.

—¡Díganme!

—Supongo que se refiere, en pocas palabras, a que eres un hombre en el cuerpo de una mujer —comentó Tachimukai, pero eso fue una mala idea.

—¡¿Cómo has dicho?! —el pelicastaño se asustó y comenzó a temblar.

—Bu-bueno, solo respondí a tu du... ¡Espera, no me jales el cabello con tus dientes! —gritó al sentir que su cabello estaba casi de ser arrancado por la pelirroja.

—¡Te dejaré pelón por decirme marimacha!

—¡Nooooo! —Tsunami y Kidou rieron ante la escena mientras disfrutaban el como Tachimukai lloraba de dolor.

Aunque al contrario de eso, cierta chica pelicastaña observaba la escena con satisfacción. Ahí, en esa expresión, mostraba que las mujeres también podían defenderse de cualquier cosa.

—Ella sí que sabe poner a un hombre en su lugar cuando le faltan al respeto —habló Natsumi aún mirando la escena.

—Supongo —de repente se escuchó la voz de Gouenji, lo que hizo que la pelicastaña rodara los ojos—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Así es, nada.

—¿Acaso será una manera de demostrar que estás cansada cuando "eso" llegue? —preguntó de golpe Gouenji comiendo una bola de arroz, una mirada confundida por parte de la castaña recibió.

—¿Cuando "eso" llegue?

—Sí, cuando te cases conmigo y quedes embarazada —explicó el rubio provocando que Natsumi escupiera la comida que masticaba. Lentamente, un sonrojo violento empezó a cubrir su rostro.

—¡¿Có-cómo... puedes de-decir esas cosas con tanta tran-tranquilidad?! —tartamudeó ferozmente.

—No lo sé, tal vez sea especial —el diez de Raimon levantó sus delgadas cejas.

—¡Idiota! —insultó Natsumi y Gouenji rio a lo bajo.

—Aquí me huele a otra pinta de enamorados... —susurraron al unísono Domon y Kazemaru con una mano en su barbilla.

Fubuki, quien estaba a un lado de su compañero delantero, escuchó la plática y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa por el comportamiento que estaba dando la mayor de las gerentes por la culpa de un Gouenji que tenía los ojos cerrados e ignoraba sus jalones y reclamaciones. Sin duda, ellos terminarían juntos más adelante y de eso estaba seguro él.

—Oye, Fubuki, quita esa sonrisa que te hace ver más guapo —el nombrado miró a Rika.

—Gracias, Rika —agradeció el peliplateado.

—Ah, deja de decirme así, intenta con otro nombre —dijo Rika dando un suspiro.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, quiero escuchar que me llamas de diferente manera.

—Bueno... ¿Qué te parece Chica Cielo?

—Dios, eso es un apodo tierno —contestó la peliceleste.

—Entonces Chica Cielo —sonrió el también defensa causándole un sonrojo a su compañera la cual tuvo que desviar la mirada a un costado.

Y alguien observaba en silencio...

—Hey, Rika, no te vayas a enamorar de él porque tú misma dijiste que esperarías a tu Romeo —habló Kogure con una mirada traviesa.

—¡Y eso haré! Pero Fubuki es tan...

—¡Cof, cof! —carraspeó algo molesta una peliazul sentada en medio de Fubuki y Rika.

—Parece que alguien está molesta —Kogure levantó sus dos cejas.

—Cállate, enano —insultó Haruna.

—¿Eso significa que te gusta el Príncipe de las Nieves? —terminó de decir el peliazul para sacarle un sonrojo a la gerente la cual miró al apodado un tanto apenada.

—Fubuki...

—¿Qué pasa, Haruna? —el nombrado tomó la mano de la chica.

—Sobre la pregunta que me hiciste en el día... —el peliplateado arqueó una ceja— ¿puedo darte la respuesta cuando esté preparada?

—Claro, yo esperaré sin presionarte.

—Gracias... —la menor de las gerentes comenzó a jugar con sus dedos mientras que Rika y Kogure mantenían una cara en completa confusión por la plática de sus compañeros.

Y así pasaron las horas, las risas y el momento agradable que compartió el equipo Raimon para que todos fueran a descansar a sus respectivos lugares; las mujeres en una tienda de campaña rosa, algunos hombres en otra tienda de campaña azul y los sobrantes en la caravana relámpago.

En el techo del transporte, Endou y Aki yacían acostados bajo sus sacos de dormir con su mirada en el estrellado cielo mientras ambos conversaban sobre lo que pasó en el día; de cómo Endou se había lastimado de forma loca y de cómo habían convivido con todos sus amigos y compañeros de Raimon. Ya cuando terminaron de platicar, decidieron que lo mejor era irse a descansar, pero Endou no podía hacerlo sin antes completar la "misión" que su mejor amigo le había dicho en la enfermería.

—Aki, tú... tú me quieres, ¿cierto? —soltó de golpe el pelicastaño causándole una mirada confundida a Aki.

—Te quiero, pero ¿por qué la pregunta? —Endou suspiró.

—Entonces ¿puedo preguntarte algo que debí de hacerlo después de besarnos? —el pelicastaño encajó su mirada en su mejor amiga.

—A-adelante, puedes hacerlo —tartamudeó un poco Aki con un leve sonrojo.

—Dime —suspiró Endou de nuevo—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó para rascarse la cabeza.

La cuestionada no respondió nada, tan solo se limitó a sonreír ampliamente y abrazar a Endou, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de éste con diminutas pero visibles lágrimas en sus ojos al sentirse tan feliz por haber escuchado al fin lo que quería desde ese momento.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Endou sonrió, abrazándola.

-—Perdón, no era mi intención olvidarme de eso.

—Eres un tonto.

—Lo sé y por eso lo siento —sonrió—. Aunque entonces —Aki levantó la cabeza—, ¿aceptas ser mi novia? —ella volvió a sonreír.

—Claro que sí.

Y tras esas breves palabras que fueron una afirmación, ambos se fundieron en un tierno y delicado beso, que fue cambiando poco a poco con el pasar del tiempo siendo profundizado más por Endou quien tomó a Aki por la cintura acercándola más a él mientras ella permanecía sin mover ni un músculo, tan solo sus rosados labios que eran apoderados por los labios de su ahora novio.

Era un momento lindo que compartían los dos ya que ambos tenían a su lado a la persona que más querían, sintiendo cada detalle de su cariño y amor. Ellos pensaban que desde ahora todo iba a salir bien, que su relación y su vida serían sin complicaciones y sin obstáculos, algo perfecto si así se podría decir. Sin embargo, como nada era así, ellos tendrían demasiados problemas, malentendidos e incluso un acontecimiento que haría que la vida de ambos fuera perdiéndose de poco a poco...

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Fin del capítulo.

Muchas gracias leer, comentar y votar.


	6. · Capítulo seis: Como si fuera el final

**· Capítulo seis: Como si fuera el final**

* * *

Sentimientos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca estuvo consciente de aquella palabra que había desarrollado dentro de su ser.

Antes y siendo la sinceridad o tal vez su inocencia la que hablaba, dijo a su manera que no le interesaba desarrollar sentimientos por alguien, así que decidió seguir pasándosela jugando fútbol para no estar involucrado en el tema que hoy en día los jóvenes como él se obsesionaban y que sus padres le habían comentado alguna vez. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó que estaría equivocado en todo lo que había dicho al verla por primera vez.

En ese momento, sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco por alguna razón. Fue extraño, mucho más que las clases de matemáticas, pero aun así decidió hablarle hasta volverse su mejor amigo. Aquel vuelco, que se movía a una velocidad precipitada, llegó al punto en que no lo soportó más porque se había vuelto muy incómodo y fastidioso cada vez que la veía desde la distancia o junto a él, ayudándolo en algunas cosas de la escuela así como del club de fútbol que formaron. Entonces, debido a eso, concluyó que ese movimiento interno no quería dejarlo de molestar por alguna razón, y por siempre estar sintiéndolo empezó a faltar a la escuela y a los entrenamientos de fútbol con la única intención de pararlo, acción que resultó efectiva pues su corazón dejó de moverse de forma tan irritante. No obstante, al estar faltando a las actividades escolares y deportivas, se dio cuenta de cómo su pecho se encogía cada vez que los días pasaban... y no la veía.

Desde ahí, pudo ser consciente pero sin saber cuáles eran de los sentimientos que había desarrollado por ella, hasta hace unos días. Por ello, aseguraba que de algún modo aquellas dos palabras que se atrevió a expresar, estaban iluminando y cambiando su vida.

—Endou, ya vamos a reanudar el entrenamiento porque todos se cansaron de esperarte, así que ¿vas a venir o no? —Gouenji asomó su cabeza por las escaleras del transporte de su equipo, solo para volver a mirar la misma escena por décima vez.

Aunque... temía a que todo se arruinara repentinamente.

—Déjame decirte que nos dará igual si la entrenadora te castiga por llegar tarde —dijo alzando una ceja—. (...) —el ojirojo bufó entonces mientras se encogía de hombros, y por no recibir alguna respuesta se bajó de las escaleras.

Temía...

Endou se sentó estirando sus piernas para luego apoyarse en sus manos antes de que su mirada se dirigiera a aquella persona que había considerado en un principio como a una compañera desde que empezaron a crear el club de fútbol. Lentamente, movió una de sus manos hasta tocar y apretar su pecho.

—(Temo a perderte...) —sinceró Endou en un susurro mientras un nudo en su garganta aparecía de repente y un dolor de tan solo imaginarse que la perdía rodeaba su corazón.

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde aquel bello acontecimiento, pero hace poco comenzó a pensar en esa catástrofe sin saber por qué. Cada vez que lo hacía, lo invadía una incertidumbre, y es que si llegara a ocurrir algo como eso... si ella se fuera de este mundo y lo dejara solo por razones que lo incluían o no, claro que no lo aceptaría porque ella no únicamente se había vuelto su novia, sino también la niña más importante de su vida, la niña que con la cual ha pasado y está pasando muchos momentos inolvidables a su lado, alguien que lo hacía embriagarse de felicidad con solo verla sonreír; en pocas palabras, es la niña que ahora amaba y seguirá amando con todo su corazón.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué ahora... dudaba?

—¡Reacciona, Endou! —aquel grito sobresaltó al mencionado antes de recibir de lleno un balón en la lateral de su cara que provocó instantes después que cayera del techo de la caravana relámpago.

Y bueno, lo único que se escuchó fue el obvio quejido o más bien el grito de éste y las un y miles de maldiciones que eran dirigidas a la persona que le había lanzado la pelota hacia su rostro. Con rapidez se levantó del suelo para inspeccionarse y agarrarse consecutivamente las zonas que ahora sufrían por el impacto.

—¿Si recuerdas lo que les pasó a varios jugadores del equipo que se han caído desde ahí, pero ellos por tratar de presumir que saltaban? —habló una chica con cansancio al igual que soltaba un bufido.

—Oh... No lo recuerdo —esta vez, el que pronunció fue un chico.

Endou detuvo sus acciones y comenzó a darle la vuelta al transporte al escuchar aquellas voces. Al hacerlo, vio que frente a él yacía Gouenji asintiendo de manera desinteresada a los regaños que le daba Natsumi. Suspiró y actuando como si nada le había pasado, comenzó a acercarse con una sonrisa grande para hacerlos creer que estaba bien y que una caída como esa no lo había lastimado en lo absoluto.

—¡Hola, Gouenji y Natsumi...! —saludó al llegar con ellos. Los recién nombrados dejaron lo que hacían y se limitaron a observarlo con una ceja levantada. El pelicastaño soltó una leve risa— Ya veo, ¿in-interrumpo algo? Si es así, lo mejor será que me vaya... digo, tiene que haber una buena razón para que...

—No es por querer hacerte sentir mal, pero tu manera de iniciar una conversación es pésima —fue sincera Natsumi mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ja, ja, ja... Claro, ya lo sa... Lo siento —éste se rascó la cabeza, mas conservó la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Por cierto, no hay problema si dejas de fingir que no te ha dolido la caída de hace unos momentos, tu sonrisa exagerada te delata... y además te hace ver muy feo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—Endou la miró achicando los ojos mientras se mordía de una manera cómica el labio inferior.

—Sí, lo digo en serio.

Entonces, al saber que sus amigos no se burlarían de él, el capitán de Raimon no se contuvo más y estalló en un grito que dejaba reflejar todo el dolor que había acumulado desde que comenzó a hablar con ellos.

—¡Aaaahhh! ¡Por dios! ¡En serio que esto... ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay! ¡Duele...! ¡En serio que me duele! —chilló al mismo tiempo de que se sobaba la cabeza— ¡Mi cabeza duele demasiado, pero todo mi cuerpo se siente de lo peor! —siguió en lo suyo mientras en vez de seguir atendiendo solo esa parte, pasó a hacerlo con su espalda, trasero y cuello.

Por otro lado, Gouenji y Natsumi lo observaban en un completo silencio junto con una mirada de poca credibilidad. Dato que sabían a la perfección (y no solo ellos) de su amigo que se retorcía de dolor, es que era un chico exagerado a la hora de chocar o golpearse con cualquier cosa, mas cuando esto ocurría dentro de la cancha se convertía en una total e inmensa fortaleza que los resistía. Y bien, no dudaban en que eso era extraño, aunque también existía la posibilidad de que fuera lo contrario pues a fin de cuentas él era un deportista obsesionado con el fútbol y que amaba a éste como la palma de su mano.

—Ay... *Sniff* Ay mamá... *Sniff* Necesito que... *Sniff* Aki... *Sniff* ¡Creo que mi espalda se ha roto...! —el ojicafé se sentó— Maldición, yo... ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? —pronunció de repente al ver que en los pies de Gouenji estaba el balón que lo había tirado— ¿Acaso... eres... el gran balón del fútbol de los dioses? —dijo con los ojos llorosos y la mano en la cabeza para luego quedarse callado. La gerente y el delantero que aún seguían sin pronunciar alguna palabra, lo miraron esta vez confundidos— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Q-que siga la luz? —éstos fruncieron el ceño al darse cuenta de que Endou le hablaba al balón.

—Hey —comenzó Gouenji entonces—, deja de hacerte el idiota y...

—Pero la luz no se ve, ¿cómo quieres que la siga? —preguntó el capitán antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar la frase.

—¿Qué diablos te está pasando de pron...

—Claro... la luz... ¿Te refieres a la luz del sol? —nuevamente, Endou lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —el diez de Raimon arqueó una ceja— Mejor dicho, ¿por qué no estás gritando como antes? ¿Acaso ya se te quitó el dolor que sentías por arte de...

—Cállate, Gouenji, ¿no ves que el balón en tus pies trata de confirmarme algo?

—No puedes estar hablando en se...

—¿Dijiste que es esa...? ¡Lo sabía! Je, je, je —rio—. Bueno, ¡voy a seguirla!

—Oye, deja de...

—¡Seguiré esa luz! —gritó Endou para ponerse de pie de un salto y apuntar con su puño de un rápido movimiento al sol.

—Endou...

—¡Lo haré!

—Ya para de interrumpir...

—¡Lo voy a hacer!

—Pa...

—¡Voy a seguir la hermosa luz del s...

Pero como si fuera una ráfaga de fuego y en el instante de que Endou pronunció solamente la letra s, la palma de la mano de Gouenji se estampó en la mejilla de éste, callándolo de una buena vez. Natsumi, quien milagrosamente soportó los repentinos comentarios tontos del pelicastaño gracias al temperamento casi débil que tenía, miró con sorpresa al rubio puesto que nunca lo había visto callar de esa manera a sus compañeros. Aunque al recordar la cara de alivio que apareció en su rostro al darle la cachetada a su mejor amigo, no pudo evitar reírse. Endou, por su parte, se llevó sin reclamar una mano a su ahora mejilla roja.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Gouenji al darse cuenta de la risa de Natsumi. La seriedad regresó a cubrir sus facciones.

—Tu cara, de la cara que pusis... ¡Pff! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! —contestó la castaña entre risas, mas el rubio no quitó su típica expresión— Es la primera vez que veo en tu cara algo que no sea seriedad y eso fue tan inusual que terminó siendo gracioso— reírse de esa manera no lo hacía muy a menudo, pero no le estaba desagradando para su parecer.

Un cosquilleo invadió sin previo aviso el estómago de Gouenji, dejándolo mudo por algunos instantes. No necesitaba preguntarse qué le sucedía, lo supo desde días atrás. Era tan obvio.

Sin embargo, esta sensación se encontraba todavía fuera de su estándar que no lo dejaba acostumbrarse a ella. ¿Tan fuerte era? ¿De verdad era así de... complicado?

—Ya veo... —Gouenji la continuó mirando, mas conforme lo hacía la comisura de sus labios iban elevándose hasta formar una sonrisa discreta.

Sí, muy complicado, así que debía de apurarse, sino sería demasiado tarde.

—Creo que nunca podré sacarla de mi cabeza —dijo Natsumi mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos—. Pero en fin —suspiró—. Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo y supuestamente Endou reaccionó con esa caída, por lo que, en ese caso, hay que regresar con los demás.

Observar, a eso se dedicaba en estos momentos. Se fijó en cómo le dirigía de nuevo la palabra a Endou indicando que la siguiera pues ella se había dispuesto a irse de una vez por todas, y no hizo algún comentario al respecto porque se puso a recordar la risa que nunca imaginó escuchar. No podía describir exactamente lo que sintió al verla reír, es decir, la mayoría del tiempo era seria como él, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no le desagradó en lo absoluto (y sí que no lo hizo), más bien le pareció una música melodiosa para sus oídos. Ahora, sin importar el conflicto que sucedía dentro de él, asumió que decir algo le ayudaría a tranquilizar en el camino lo que estaba sintiendo más a menudo.

—Vaya, es la primera vez que te escucho reír de esa manera... —habló Gouenji y a la pelicastaña se le dificultó no mirarlo con rapidez. Éste se acercó a ella, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de su rostro. Entonces, a esta distancia, presenció sin esfuerzo la inquietud que la había abrazado— Y sinceramente tu risa fue agradable. Me gustó. Aunque... lo que se vuelve más importante, es que volviste a hacerme sentir muy bien, ¿lo sabías? Espero no te detengas, así como tampoco evites mostrar seguido ese lado tuyo —utilizando un tono sereno y dándole igual la cierta compañía que se encontraba con ellos, movió un mechón de cabello de ella por detrás de su oreja izquierda—. Eres demasiado linda, Natsumi, y hoy diste otra razón para asegurarlo más.

Natsumi lo siguió observando por varios segundos, como si aquellas palabras tardaran de procesarse sin error dentro de su mente. Distinguía con facilidad sus ojos rojos por la distancia que mantenían, inclusive, sentía como su respiración se mezclaba con la suya por primera vez y por alguna razón no reaccionaba ante esto. Sin embargo, fue cuando de repente pasó; ella se sonrojó con violencia, metafóricamente había explotado de vergüenza a tal punto de que empezó a tartamudear demasiado, desviando después la mirada para no seguir intentando articular algo, pero sí murmurar cosas inentendibles a una gran velocidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos y retrocedía poco a poco.

Él experimentó algo nuevo y ella... Oh, no podía creerlo. ¡¿Qué fue todo eso?!

Gouenji solo se limitó a soltar una pequeña risa. Tal vez había exagerado más de lo habitual, no era su tipo el hacer y decir todo lo anterior, mas ya esto no se convertía la primera vez. No obstante... disfrutaba ver esa expresión por muchas razones, siendo una de tales lo que lo hacían sentir único para ella.

Pues ver a través de ella era algo que nunca tuvo en cuenta, después de todo.

—Bien —éste se volvió para mirar a Endou. Ya estaba preparado para responder la pregunta que seguramente le haría, pero al ver que su mejor amigo lo miraba con un puchero, serio, se alivió —. ¿Qué pasa? —se adelantó a pesar de saber la respuesta, y por si acaso.

—A veces no llego a entenderte, eres bipolar —dijo el pelicastaño—. Me arde la mejilla —confesó para seguidamente sobarse la parte mencionada.

—Fue un toque —fue lo que dijo Gouenji en su contra mientras se encogía de hombros.

—¿Cómo un toque puede dejarme rojo? ¡Lo que hiciste fue cruel!

—Resistes un balón en la cara, yo sí no entiendo qué haces quejándote.

—Eso es diferente.

—Lo es, claro que lo es —el rubio negó con diversión—. De todas formas necesitaba callarte, te volviste muy insoportable —de nuevo, Gouenji contraatacó.

—Pero esa no era la manera...

—¿Que esa no era la manera? Endou, no seas llorón, solo fue una cachetada —cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos—. Además, eso no durará tanto, sanará en unos cuantos minutos.

—¿Y los golpes que sufrí por la caída? ¿Qué dices de ellos? —ahora Endou fue el que se cruzó de brazos.

—Estoy seguro de que no te duele el cuerpo, pero ahora que lo mencionas, ¿por qué no vas con Aki a revisar?

—Eso... Ti-tienes razón... —el ojicafé se rascó la nariz con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Gouenji soltó una monosílaba al mismo tiempo de que sonreía un poco. Esperaba y lo que afirmó Endou aquel día fuera verdad, de que Aki es más importante que el fútbol porque la verdad se lo merecía. No por ser la niña que apreciaba, sino porque ella ha estado siempre acompañándolo en los momentos fáciles o difíciles, brindándole de su tiempo, ayudándolo en sus problemas e inclusive haciendo tantas cosas sin molestarse por él. Además, era la que siempre lo hacía sonrojar y sacar a su mejor amigo más suspiros que el deporte que empezó a admirar desde pequeño.

Vio a Endou tratando de hablarle a Natsumi para terminar siendo ignorado en su totalidad.

No obstante, podría ser que ya lo era; pasaron 3 meses, se tenía que hallar la posibilidad de que dejó la grata obsesión por otras cosas, principalmente por el fútbol y que ahora le tomaba más prioridad a Aki, volviéndola la persona más extraordinaria para él y la niña que vaga por su cabeza y en sus sueños todos los días... o tal vez estaba equivocado pues era muy complicado saber lo que pensaba Endou respecto a ello.

Gouenji dejó escapar entonces un suspiro. Estaba cansado. En ocasiones era mejor no tratar con lo anterior, pero mejor dicho, ¿por qué pareciera que se preocupaba tanto por algo como eso?

—¿Sabes qué pasa con Natsumi? Acaba de ignorarme muy raro —dijo el pelicastaño mientras se acercaba al ojirojo.

La respuesta la dejaría en porque era como su hermano.

—Hm... Cosas de mujeres —se limitó a contestar el rubio.

—Ya veo... Bueno, vayamos al entrenamiento ahora sí, no quiero que la entrenadora nos castigue.

Y de esa manera, los dos jugadores y la única gerente presente en el lugar se dispusieron a regresar con los demás, y en cuanto llegaron, luego de recibir por lo menos un regaño de la entrenadora, se pusieron a encargarse de sus respectivas actividades sin más interrupciones de por medio.

**...**

Sin perder tiempo y aprovechando que hoy, viernes, era día donde preparaban comida al final del entrenamiento pues éste terminaba más temprano, los chicos de Raimon no tardaron en invadir la banca repleta de bolas de arroz y botellas de agua.

Endou, quien en estos momentos yacía sentado debajo de un árbol mientras comía un plato grande repleto de bolas de arroz, se preguntaba si estuvo bien actuar tan despreocupado para no contarle a Gouenji sobre lo que temía. Pudo hacerlo, claro está, mas no quería decírselo primero a él; no porque lo regañaría y lo insultaría (seguramente) por pensar en ese tipo de cosas después del tiempo que llevaban juntos, sino porque ahora quería escuchar primero la opinión de Aki y no como comúnmente la de su mejor amigo. Y sería extraño que comenzara a hacer eso debido a su persona, ya saben, casi no le platicaba cosas a ella, pero si deseaba que tuvieran una inmensa confianza, más de la que actualmente tenían, entonces debía de hacerlo. Iniciar con eso podría ser lo mejor, no pasaría nada malo.

Aunque obvio, luego le comentaría de eso a su mejor amigo.

—¡Ogh...! ¡Esgan bogtlas de agrroz esgtan riguisimas! —exclamó Endou con euforia para meter más del alimento mencionado a su boca.

—Ya lo escuchamos por quinta vez, ¿sí? Y nadie entiende lo que dices, así que para de repetirlo —habló un chico de piel oscura mientras dejaba de tomar agua.

Endou lo miró confundido.

—No contestes, primero mastica la comida y luego prosigue.

Haciendo caso a lo susodicho por el chico, el castaño masticó un par de veces más y entonces se tragó la comida. Seguido, se dispuso a agarrar mucho más de la comida sin preocuparle que 5 bolas de arroz era demasiado.

—Y dime, Endou, ¿cómo vas con Aki? —preguntó esta vez otro chico.

—Bien a pesar de ser mi primera relación, Kazemaru —dijo tomando las porciones correspondientes del alimento para colocarlo en su plato—. Es cierto que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero te mentiría si te dijera que no sigo sorprendido por eso —rio.

—Oh, entonces estás llevándola sin problemas —habló el de tez morena.

—Supongo que sí, Tsunami.

—Me alegro por ti —confesó—. Sin embargo, no dejes pasar cosas que más adelante los perjudiquen, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo. Luego tomó agua de su botella—. Deja me explico —Tsunami colocó su dedo índice derecho abajo de su nariz—. Siempre habla con ella, de lo bueno y de lo malo, de lo que quieres en un futuro, cosas típicas de una relación, pero sobre todo cuéntale de tus pensamientos. No ignores esa parte esencial —al escuchar esto, Endou bajó disimuladamente la cabeza—. Es muy complicado esto último porque no sabrás cuál será la reacción de la otra persona hasta que la hagas conocedora. Se tiende a guardarse todo lo que piensas mientras finges estar bien cuando en realidad te lastimas por dentro. Lo que se debe de hacer es enfrentar a tu mente sin temer a lo que pase y hablar con esa persona que se volvió una parte muy importante para tu vida —Endou dirigió una bola de arroz a su boca sin atreverse a mirar a su compañero de equipo. Tsunami, por su parte, sonrió con diversión—. Creo que por eso no quiero tener novia todavía, mis pensamientos son demasiados locos como para que ella los entienda.

—Ya no sé si el sabio del equipo es Fubuki o tú —insinuó de repente Kazemaru, dudoso.

—¿Acaso hay alguien más que alcance mi querida y genial sabiduría?

—¿No será que tú la has alcanzado?

Y mientras estos dos se desviaban del tema, el tercero empezó a sentirse un tanto preocupado y culpable. Ya llevaba tiempo pensando en lo mismo, día y noche, aquel suceso tan descabellado siempre lo hacía pensar por varias horas. Algunas veces lo alejaba jugando al fútbol, pero éste no tardaba en volver a sucumbir su mente sin piedad. Era como si no quisiera dejarlo en paz por más que tratara de hacerlo desaparecer, como si ese pensamiento deseara que todo lo que habían formado se rompiera sin poder explicarlo porque no solo era ella al final, sino también él y su manera de actuar...

—Chicos, ¿qué siguen haciendo aquí? Ya se terminaron la comida, así que vayan a levantar toda la basura que dejaron alrededor de la cancha —un cuerpo delgado y femenino se paró justo en frente de los tres jugadores.

Tsunami ni siquiera se fijó en quién era y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo de que se acercaba al campo de juego junto a Kazemaru, éstos seguían hablando cómodamente. Pero Endou, quien se quedó sentado sin acompañar a los otros, miró a la joven ya sin el ceño fruncido la cual era la más pequeña de las gerentes, Haruna. Ésta no despegó su vista de los primeros hasta que los vio comenzar a limpiar como los demás. Después, suspiró pesadamente para mirar con molestia a alguien en específico, cosa que el pelicastaño no pasó desapercibido.

—Oye, Haruna, ¿por qué miras así a Fubu... —iba a preguntar Endou, pero cuando la nombrada gruñó y centró su mirada en él, sintió por alguna razón que era mala idea hacerlo, así que mejor se retractó de ello— ¿Sa-sabes dónde está Aki? —cuestionó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Está haciendo unas cosas en el club de fútbol —respondió Haruna con un poco de enojo haciendo que el ojicafé se sobresaltara por el tono que había usado.

—Oh, ahí se encuentra— éste se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con un poco de lentitud al sitio recién mencionado— Eh... Entonces ahora vuelvo, ¿sí? Por mientras dile a Gouenji que se encargue de llevarse ese plato que dejé ahí —pidió Endou—. Y muchas gracias, Haruna —agradeció.

Haruna solo asintió y regresó a la acción de hace unos momentos al mismo tiempo de que Endou se alejaba de la gerente con una cara de confusión tras no recibir tan siquiera un "de nada" por parte de ella.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

**...**

No era la primera vez que lo veía haciendo eso, pero sí la primera vez que sentía celos por eso.

Sí, así es, celos. Unos malditos celos.

Verlo aceptar y platicar plácidamente con cualquier chica que se le acercara era molesto. Ciertamente él tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera puesto que no eran más que unos amigos gracias a la petición de ella, mas eso no significaba que podía estar de lindo y en ocasiones coqueto con las miles de niñas que estudiaban en la secundaria. Sonaba egoísta, lo tenía muy en claro, incluso también posesiva, pero se querían y eso él lo sabía muy bien, así que ¿por qué seguía haciéndolo aun teniéndola? ¿Qué ganaba platicando con otras mujeres de esa manera? ¿Acaso eran más importantes que ella? Deseaba cuestionarle todo lo susodicho, pero por su orgullo nunca lo haría así si sigue viendo lo mismo para toda su vida.

—Es extraño verte con esa cara, Haruna, parece como si quisieras matar a alguien —habló Natsumi con su típico tono serio.

A quién engañaba, era obvio que no iba a soportar ver lo mismo casi todo los días, si de por sí a duras penas lo hacía, ¿creen que seguiría aguantando en silencio y sin hacer nada? Oh, claro que no.

—Y lo haré... —aseguró Haruna casi en un susurro, mirándolo levantar basura junto a sus compañeros— si él no deja de coquetear con otras chicas —se cruzó de brazos y Natsumi inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Entonces, dejó escapar un bufido que hizo mostrar con facilidad su cansancio antes de hablar.

—Así que estás celosa.

—S... ¡No! —corrigió la peliazul antes de terminar la afirmación mientras se ponía un poco roja y olvidaba entonces su molestia. Se giró hacia Natsumi, apretando un cuadernillo contra su pecho— Claro que no. ¿Yo? ¿Celosa? Es absurdo... Nunca he sentido algo como eso y estoy segura que ahora mismo no es la excepción.

¿Por qué estaba mintiendo si era tan obvio? Los celos la estaban matando desde que lo vio haciendo sus tontos encantos.

—Me he fijado cómo es Fubuki, muy libre y por eso te doy la razón. Sin embargo, no lograrás nada permaneciendo quieta mientras le lanzas cuchillos con la mirada —fue lo que dijo Natsumi al tiempo de que se alejaba de Haruna. Aquella acción hizo que los nervios de la peliazul se disiparan, pero se quedó un poco decaída tras lo anterior.

Era cierto, no resolvería nada si continuaba sintiendo como la impotencia y los celos la consumían. Tenía que dar el primer paso... Debía intentar explicarle que no era correcto su manera de actuar hacia otras chicas porque ella estaba unida a él desde que le comenzó sus sentimientos aun si fue de una manera un poco convencional. Confiaba en la palabra de Fubuki, claro que lo hacía, pero también empezaba a desconfiar de ésta y todo por el simple hecho de darse cuenta que no cambió para nada su comunicación con las otras chicas.

¿Él acaso solo fingió que... No. Eso es imposible.

Haruna suspiró pesadamente mientras se giraba en sus talones. Por ahora también ayudaría a los demás, no podía darse el lujo de solo tomar indecisiones ante lo que se convertía en un problema fácil de ponerle un punto y final.

—(Además, es muy, pero que muy imposible que haga eso...) —aseguró desde la mente la peliazul.

No obstante, cuando decidió alzar la vista de una vez, los nervios que habían desaparecido anteriormente volvieron a hacer acto de presencia debido a que Fubuki venía corriendo en dirección a ella con una expresión de preocupación. Eso la extrañó y la hizo pronunciar su nombre en una pregunta, mas no le dio el tiempo suficiente para preguntarle esta vez qué sucedía pues el peliplateado ya tenía su cara entre sus manos.

—¿Estás bien? —fue lo que preguntó con suavidad, pero la inquietud en su voz era notable.

Se quedó mirando sus ojos verdes por un rato... hasta que reaccionó volviéndose un tomate ya que varios recuerdos vergonzosos empezaron a pasearse libremente dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Qué-qué estás haciendo, Fu-Fubuki? —dijo Haruna. Sentía que en algún momento se iba a desmayar.

—¿Que qué hago? Me acaban de avisar que te has lastimado. Dime, ¿qué sucedió? ¿En dónde te lastimaste? ¿No te duele? ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? —soltó Fubuki la interrogación al igual que comenzaba a inspeccionar las facciones de la gerente y ésta arrugaba las cejas al no entender sus preguntas.

Sin ningún golpe, rasguño o una enfermedad, ella no tenía nada de nada, por lo que no entendía el comportamiento de Fubuki.

—Yo... no lo entiendo. Se supone que te había pasado algo, pero no encuentro ningún daño —el peliplateado dejó con delicadeza el rostro de Haruna—. Vaya, qué extraño que Natsumi me haya mentido —rio.

Instantáneamente al escuchar ese nombre, Haruna miró sobre el hombro del chico, contemplando entonces de que a lo lejos, al otro lado de la cancha, la pelicastaña le estaba dedicando una afirmación de cabeza. Ahí se dio cuenta de que ella era la causante de esto.

—Lo siento si te incomodé, mas no era mi intención preocuparme demasiado.

—¡Oh! N-no, no hay... problema —contestó la ojiverde, jugando tímidamente con sus dedos índices.

Sin embargo, tuvo que haber una razón para ocasionar la preocupación de Fubuki, ¿no? Pero ¿cuál podría ser?

—Bueno, en ese caso regresaré a levantar la basura que dejé caer —dijo el ojinaranja—. Si terminas primero, espérame en la entrada, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos —con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta para disponerse a regresar con su trabajo.

—_Así que estás celosa._

Y cuando aquella frase pasó por su mente así como cuando él estuvo apunto de dar el primer el paso, recordó como si fuera un chispazo lo que en un principio la hizo molestarse, decidiendo también algo que seguramente la terminaría desmayando segundos de iniciar. De todas formas, jaló su camisa y con los nervios a tope de flor, decidió que lo haría.

—Oye, Fubuki... —susurró Haruna aún sosteniendo la camisa del peliplateado. Ella fue con lentitud bajando la cabeza hasta que la espalda del chico la detuvo. Ahí dejó entonces recargada su frente.

Quería demostrarle tantas cosas.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Fubuki sin darse la vuelta.

Quería demostrarle...

—¿Tú... en serio me quieres...? —susurró la peliazul. La inseguridad era sencilla de persuadir, por ello, quiso esconderla para no volver las cosas más difíciles. Pero al parecer sus emociones lo prohibían.

...como él lo hacía...

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué esa pregunta tan repentina? —Fubuki aguardó en su misma posición— ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?

—(...) —ella no respondió.

...que lo querría.

—Haruna, no me ignores —mencionó el chico antes de girarse y romper aquel tímido agarre— Te quiero y mucho, eso no va a cambiar. Jamás. Por eso mismo prometí que te esperaría y todavía lo seguiré haciendo, sin cansarme o desesperarme, ten mi palabra de que lo haré —sinceró sin titubeos mientras veía como Haruna levantaba su rostro algo cohibida.

Entonces, al verla nuevamente a los ojos, notó toda la guerra que ocurría dentro de ellos. Diablos, sí que se estaba equivocando. Así que enternecido, juntó su frente con la suya. De una manera u otra, tenía que aclarar lo sucedido.

—Te aseguro que eres y serás la única chica que miraré... Lo mejor que he conocido desde aquella vez —comenzó el peliplateado tomando las manos de ella—. Y créeme que me encargaré de recordarte siempre que te quiero para que no vuelvas a dudar, igual que como mi corazón lo hizo al verte por primera vez en mi camino —confesó.

Nunca supo Haruna en qué momento se movió su cuerpo por sí solo, pero la acción que estaba haciendo en estos momentos no la creían por más que la haya pensado millones de veces.

Sentía que ya iba a desplomarse en el suelo porque estar unido con él era muy difícil de resistir.

Al fin y al cabo, un beso era muy difícil de resistir.

**...**

Había llegado al club de fútbol con el único propósito de contarle a Aki de una vez por todas sobre el temor que yacía en sus pensamientos, pero estar con ella lo obligaba a no saber exactamente por dónde empezar o el cómo debería de contarle. Tal vez aún no se atrevía porque sentía que era un desperdicio el hacerlo. De igual manera, se preguntaba más a menudo cuál sería su reacción; ¿se enojaría por pensar en algo tan inusual o entendería de forma pasiva que aquello era porque la querría demasiado? La verdad eran respuestas probarles, mas él no tomaría el impacto, sino ella, su novia.

—Endou, ¿me estás escuchando? —Aki despegó su vista de un libro de matemáticas para seguidamente centrarla en el pelicastaño.

¿Y si mejor no le contaba?

—Sí me gustas... —Endou negó con la cabeza— Quiero decir, sí, sí estoy escuchando, claro que lo hago.

No. Si deseaba aumentar por lo menos aunque fuera un poco más la confianza que había entre ellos dos, entonces tenía que hacerlo. Además, no permitiría que su relación se terminara.

—No, no lo haces —dijo Aki riendo. Con tranquilad cerró el libro sin olvidar de poner el separador entre las páginas—. Esto te aburre, ¿cierto? —preguntó juguetonamente.

El pelicastaño asintió con timidez.

—Perdón... —dijo éste mientras se rascaba la sien, pero al contrario de recibir un regaño, provocó que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en el rostro de Aki.

La peliverde dejó el libro encima de la mesa. Ésta no era tan grande, pero para colocar uno o demás libros era suficiente. Sutilmente, acortó un poco la distancia que mantenía de Endou dando pequeños saltos con la silla. Éste, extrañado, se le quedó mirando, aunque luego vio como se acercaba más hasta el punto de sentir un rápido beso en su mejilla izquierda ocasionando que, como normalmente pasaba, empezaba a sonrojarse levemente.

—¿Ha pasado algo para que no estés con los demás? —fue lo que escuchó de Aki después, sonriendo y entrelazando sin desespero una de sus manos con las de él.

Y entonces, tras verla de esa forma, lo que pasó a continuación no lo pudo evitar.

Pensar que no la volvería a ver ni tampoco sentir su tacto, lo lastimaba demasiado, en serio que lo lastimaba. La impulsividad que ganó su cuerpo no era un buen motivo para desviar ese pensamiento, no conseguía nada el que, en estos instantes, sintiera reconfortante tener su cuerpo pegado junto al suyo incluso al ser muy delgado y suave porque eso no haría que decidiera ahora mismo protegerla sin contarle.

En su mente permanecía con dureza lo que llegó a susurrar horas atrás con tanta incertidumbre. Era grande aquel sentimiento de miedo que ni el odio que sintió por éste era mayor, y a pesar de que por primera vez en su vida sentía algo como eso puesto que conocía la intención de esa emoción; hacerlo desconfiar de sí mismo hasta el punto de terminar con todo lo que habían formado por creer que ya no lograría protegerla, cuidarla o hacerla feliz. ¿De verdad se dejaría llevar por esas emociones negativas? ¿No buscaría una alternativa para salvarlos de esta tontería? ¿De verdad él...

—¿Endou? —musitó la ojimarrón en completa confusión mientras miraba al mencionado de reojo.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones las tonterías resultaban pasar.

Ser reales, en pocas palabras. Cualquier tontería podría volverse realidad. Una pequeña o una grande... Una igual que la suya.

Endou abrazó todavía más fuerte a Aki. Ya no le daba importancia si exageraba o no... Estaba envuelto en un canal de decisiones. No servía el pretexto de que la querría demasiado, era absurdo. Tenía que admitir, aun si le desagradaba la idea, que ese suceso que nunca debió crear su mente, esa estúpida imaginación controlada por aquel miedo lo estaban encerrando en una sala llena de rendición y de debilidades siendo él una al final.

Porque ahora mismo, él era una debilidad. Abrazado por el miedo, se había vuelto parte de esa falta de energía moral.

Él...

—Oye, ¿puedes decirme lo qué pasa? —ella habló con total delicadeza, pero la respuesta que recibió fue el silencio que se había creado— Vamos, no te quedes callado, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

...se había vuelto débil.

—Endou...

—Lo siento —y contestó, en un susurro con voz apagada, lo hizo, provocando que Aki frunciera levemente el ceño, desconcertada— De verdad lo siento... —volvió a repetir.

Aki se separó con cautela.

—No entiendo —dijo negando—. ¿Por qué... Por qué te estás disculpando? Estoy segura de que tú no has hecho nada malo, así que ¿por qué...

—Porque no te merezco —Endou la interrumpió. No podía mirarla, no después de lo que estaba a punto de confesar—. No te mereces a este cobarde, no te mereces a alguien que ya no está seguro de poder cuidarte y hacerte feliz. A eso vine, Aki, a decirte que no confío en mí mismo. ¿Si te pierdo, qué haré? ¿Si yo soy el culpable de que te pierda, qué haré? Ahora mismo lo estoy haciendo, por lo que dime, ¿qué haré? ¡¿Qué diablos haré si me he resignado?! —el fuego que sentía dentro de su corazón por cada palabra que decía, era incurable— De verdad que... De verdad que no debo de estar a tu lado, lastimándome por estas inseguridades que guardo en mi interior —mantuvo la mirada abajo pues no se atrevía a mirarla, presentía que si lo hacía se encontraría con la decepción plasmada en sus ojos—. Soy de lo peor... En serio lo lamento...

Pero ¿y ahora qué? Había dicho al fin todo lo que resguardaba, lo que lamentablemente lo colocó aún más bajo, más débil de lo que ya se sentía. Si tuviera que decir otra cosa, solo una cosa más, sería que éste no era él, que el chico que nunca se rendía, que siempre sonreía, que se reía a pesar de las circunstancias, que apoyaba a los demás con su ser y que estaba inseguro de brindarle una vida de felicidad a su novia, no era él.

No obstante, ya de nada estaba seguro de recuperar, ni siquiera su esencia ni su relación, pero siendo todavía y a pesar de todo lo más importante, a ella...

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Fin del capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y votar.


	7. · Capítulo siete: Nosotros

**· Capítulo siete: Nosotros**

* * *

Hay veces en las que nunca te desvías del camino elegido por más que esté repleto de obstáculos que te hagan dudar de tu objetivo y luego hay otras veces en la que los seres humanos no desisten ante individuos que desean hacerles la vida imposible. A eso se le llama vivir sin tranquilidad. Siempre habrá que enfrentarnos a la adversidad del mundo si queremos cumplir con nuestros propósitos, con lo que aseguramos que nos volveremos algún día en alguien importante. Tal vez por eso, la palabra "rendirse", conlleva un gran valor.

No obstante, también existen las ocasiones en donde inicias con una unión y repentinamente tomas la decisión o no de acabar la gran importancia de sentimientos que fueron desarrollándose gracias a esa forma de decir que estabas ahí y jamás te irías de su lado, y lamentablemente, cualquier tipo de relación es la que sobresale de aquí porque...

—¿Tú ya tomaste esa decisión sin tomarme en cuenta? —escucharla fue suficiente para que la culpa en Endou aumentara.

...la inseguridad, el falso amor y la rendición eran los causantes de tanta separación.

—¿De verdad quieres... ese final?

Eso fue suficiente para que se dignara a levantar de una buena vez su mirada. Se tomó su tiempo, quería prepararse ante lo que sus ojos verían a continuación. No podía desmoronarse, no ahora, necesitaba escuchar lo que ella tuviera que decirle. Sin embargo, le fue inevitable no recibir un estruendoso golpe en su mejilla. La miró entonces con otro dolor desbordar en su interior. Sin duda alguna la había destrozado a ella por completo. Qué poco hombre...

—Juntos... Nosotros hicimos la promesa de que nunca nos separaríamos a pesar de lo que llegara a ocurrir. Haríamos feliz al otro sin importar lo principiante que fuéramos en una relación —él solo escuchaba, silencioso—. Aquel día fue cuando pasó, Endou, fue ahí cuando pude no solo ver a un chico que amaba el fútbol, sino también a los demás... a mí en especial —dijo Aki, agarrando con fuerza su camisa. Sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas.

Endou se llevó una mano a su mejilla enrojecida, soportando con una grata dificultad la escena que estaba presenciando.

—Siempre te he observado y jamás me cansaré de hacerlo. Eres el que me ha enseñado tantas cosas, el que me ha demostrado que nada es imposible que sigo esforzándome todavía por intentar pagarlo. No te molesta apoyar a los demás con una sonrisa incluso si la circunstancia se tornara difícil, por eso haces que la gente a tu alrededor se sienta orgullosa de ti, no sabes cuánto lo haces... —mencionó, mirándolo fijamente— No sabes cuánto me haces sentir cuando te miro, dentro o fuera de la cancha, no pararás de hacerme experimentar tantas emociones a la vez... —Aki, a pesar de sentirse acabada y a punto de llorar, no pudo evitar sonreír— Así que dime, ¿por qué te estás rindiendo cuando siempre has odiado hacerlo? ¿Dónde está tu sonrisa? Yo amo esas partes de ti, demasiado, que aun si ya no es conmigo, no quiero que las dejes ir por nada del mundo por favor.

Él simplemente permanecía callado, inmóvil, mientras seguía resistiendo (como ella lo hizo) sus palabras que cargaban con varios sentimientos mezclados. Deseaba decir algo, lo que fuera, pero simplemente no podía. Se consideraba una basura después de lo que dijo y ahora con lo que estaba escuchando salir de ella. Aunque por más que se sintiera de esa manera, había nacido la parte de arrepentirse tras ver el desorden que provocó al dejarse llevar por el miedo.

No. Se volvió de lo peor como para hacerlo...

—Respetaré la decisión que has tomado, pero al escucharla no creo que pueda aceptarla... Todo lo que siento por ti es verdadero, sé que lo es, a pesar de ser muy joven.

—(Detente... por favor detente) —pensó Endou mientras la observaba nuevamente sonreír.

—Yo en serio te amo, Endou —confesó Aki en completa sinceridad, juntando sus manos. Entonces, sin importar que fuera un desperdicio, se atrevió a preguntar con temor: ¿Y tú... —el pelicastaño cerró los ojos de golpe— ...me amas? —eso bastó para que su corazón se acelerara.

Pero a pesar de ello, a pesar de arruinar su relación, a pesar de haberla hecho sufrir como nunca antes imaginó, a pesar de que en estos momentos se quedaba en claro que ya nada cambiaría, él no iba a cerrar esto sin esa respuesta que lo acabaría pues a fin de cuentas, estaba seguro de que ella no lo volvería a ver con los mismo ojos, con esos ojos tan hermosos que lo hacían ponerse nervioso desde la primera vez, mas que ahora mismo eran cubiertos por un lamento. No obstante, tampoco volvería a ver sus tiernas expresiones acompañadas de miles de sonrojos, eso lo apreciaba sin duda. Ni esas sonrisas que se encargaban hacerlo esforzarse a ser una mejor persona para cuidarla, sí, para algo que no ya creía lograr... Mas sobre todo, ya no admiraría en silencio las grandes cosas que ella hacía y sigue haciendo por él. No había razones en el planeta como para ignorar esa humildad y ese cariño que la caracterizaba. Sobresalía esa esencia suya por cualquier lugar al que pisara. Era, para su punto de vista, magnífico.

Tanto, que se enamoró perdidamente de ella hasta nunca dudar del amor que experimentaba.

Por ello, dejarla ir era lo mejor, ¿verdad? No debería de estar con alguien tan egoísta y débil como él, ¿verdad? Era un error el que lo estuviera.

Sin embargo, ¿quería eso? ¿Quería no imaginarse a su lado por el resto de los años? ¿Por qué no enfrentaba ese miedo y confiaba en que todavía la protegería, en que todavía la haría feliz? ¿Tan bajo había caído? ¿En serio?

—Ya veo... Está bien. Si eso es lo que quieres... está bien...

Él abrió los ojos, entristecido. ¿En serio la perdería de esta manera?

—Pero, inclusive así, yo...

Apretó con fuerza sus manos. Sin buscar cambiar lo que dijo, ¿en serio permitiría perderla?

—Yo...

¿En serio acabaría con todo lo que habían formado? ¿En serio la perdería por su estúpida inseguridad? ¿En serio él...

—Yo sin ti... no puedo...

Y en el momento que Endou escuchó esas débiles palabras y la vio llorar al fin, su mundo se detuvo.

De un movimiento rápido se abalanzó hacia ella, tomándola otra vez entre sus brazos. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar por parte de la gerente quien al instante ejerció fuerza para separarse de él. No se dejaría consolar, no después de que ensuciara sus sentimientos de esa forma. Debido a eso, Endou apresuró la presión en el abrazo tras el gran forcejeo de su novia mientras escuchaba los intentos fallidos de reclamarme gracias al llanto que ahogaba cada una de sus oraciones. Pero a pesar de retenerla, sabía a la perfección que no conseguiría nada si se llegara a tranquilizar, solo lo último. Incluso, no la recuperaría esta noche, ni la otra, ni la otra, la trató anteriormente con una notoria frialdad como para que fuera así.

Después de todo, lastimó tanto que un perdón no le sería fácil recibir.

—También te amo... —fue lo que susurró el pelicastaño.

El cuerpo de Aki se detuvo al igual que su voz incomprensible por el llanto, y la fuerza que también ejercía el capitán de Raimon fue desvaneciéndose.

—Probablemente desconfíes y que no debo de confesarlo, pero te amo. Nunca dejé de hacerlo, Aki.

La ojimarrón entonces quiso reprimir un sollozo, mas fue en vano. Por su parte, Endou posicionó una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella y con la otra, agarrándola desde la cintura, la acercó delicadamente. Luego, al percibir que no reaccionaba de mala forma, se atrevió a hundir el rostro en su cuello, dejando un espacio para respirar y hablar sin dificultad.

—Sé que ya no soy el mejor novio en estos momentos, dejé de hacerlo cuando vi esas expresiones en tu rostro. Ahora, actúe de manera impulsiva y te hice sentir mucho peor de lo que ya te encontrabas por mi egoísmo —comenzó en un susurro—. No es correcto que me arrepienta después de olvidarme de tus sentimientos, estoy siendo muy ignorante al no considerar mínimo en lo que está pasando dentro de ti, pero a pesar de eso, aquí sigo, haciéndote la vida más infeliz en vez de dejarte ir —dijo Endou con pesar—. Es por eso que soy un rotundo fracaso que no te merece, que no merece hacerte feliz... —continuó, mordiéndose el labio inferior— Te hice una promesa aquel día, promesa que aseguraba iba a cumplir, mas ¿qué tienes ahora frente a tus ojos? A alguien que arruinó todo por ya no confiar en sí mismo. Soy del montón de chicos que se sienten inseguros y que cobardemente se rinden tras el gran miedo de perder o no ser lo mejor para esa persona. ¿Crees que alguien que no duda sobre querer hacer sonreír al otro hasta la eternidad lo merezca? No, no lo merece porque nunca duda, nunca lo hace... Tú nunca dudaste de la promesa que me hiciste ni tampoco abandonaste el amor que sentías por mí. En cambio, yo sí lo hice, ganándome lo que tanto he temido—culpable, apretó más el abrazo—. Estoy perdiéndote poco a poco... Así que te pregunto, ¿querrás estar conmigo después de todo lo que dije? —no supo cuándo sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas hasta el punto de estar al borde del llanto— Y no obstante... ¡No obstante...! —fue aquí donde Aki le correspondió, aferrándose a su uniforme de portero— ¡No quiero perderte, de verdad no quiero perderte, jamás quiero perderte, eres lo que me complementa para seguir adelante, maldición! —Aki entonces no pudo evitar de nuevo que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos. Aunque, Endou ya podía sentir el sabor salado de las mismas—. ¡Te quiero, en serio te quiero, no sabes cuánto te quiero!

—¡Endou...! —devastada, Aki solo pudo pronunciar el nombre del chico que a pesar de todo, no dejaría de apreciar.

Y ahí, abrazados, mientras ambos lloraban por el gran dolor en sus corazones junto a la melancolía que se dejó reflejar en aquellas palabras que habían dejado escapar, la viva imagen de disponerse a salvar todo lo que perdieron yacía llevándose millones de razones para superar la distancia que, incluso estando tan unidos, nació en el momento de cuando todo terminó.

**...**

**« Torre Inazuma »**

Nunca antes había prestado atención al silencio que en varias ocasiones lo estuvo rodeando, pero tal vez, el hecho de que se encontrara solo bajo la noche mientras observaba con tristeza la llanta que usaba para entrenar, lo volvía una excepción.

Era un momento perfecto para desahogarse mucho más. Endou aún no podía creer el resultado de aquella plática que mantuvo con Aki en el club de fútbol, ¿en serio las cosas tomaron ese rumbo y todo por su culpa? Se suponía que eran novios, así es, novios, debió de haberle contado cuando ese miedo que terminó sobresaltando la inseguridad ni siquiera tenía un fuerte efecto en él. Cometió un grave error en dejarse abrazar por esa emoción antes de todo lo que sentía por Aki. Fue muy absurdo de su parte, mas no debía de olvidar que también se rindió para que incluso ella le reclamara todavía con lo que estaba sufriendo. ¿Tan mal estaba él?

Y debido a eso, en su mente no dejaban de aparecer aquellas lágrimas dispersas en el dolido rostro de la persona que prometió cuidar hasta hacerla siempre sonreír.

Su estómago se contrajo de solo recordarlo. Ya no recordaba la cuenta de esa amarga sensación.

Una suave brisa se presentó, moviendo todo a su paso, inclusive a él, quien después de abrazarse con fuerza, no dudó en calentarse haciendo fricción en sus brazos. Empezaba a hacer frío y no tenía su chamarra con él. Seguir pensando en ella y en lo estúpido que fue desde que salió del club lo hicieron olvidarse de ésta, lo más seguro. Observó una de las bancas que yacían cerca de ahí y seguidamente el inmutable neumático colgada arriba de una rama de árbol. A pesar de sentirse cansado físicamente incluso al recuperar un poco sus energías después de comer, también lo estaba en lo emocional, por lo que la banca era muy tentadora para descansar y pensar mejor. Sin embargo, ya era mucho la carga, necesitaba despejarse sin importar el método que utilizara.

Dejó caer la mochila al suelo y se acercó lentamente al objeto que un día lo hizo revelar al fin su mano fantasma, solo que esta vez llevaba otro objetivo. Tomó con firmeza los extremos del neumático, luego retrocedió sin llegar a soltarlo y sacando toda la fuerza que poseía, lo lanzó para al instante prepararse de lo que seguía. No despegó su vista de la trayectoria de su rival, éste apenas iba subiendo hasta donde le permitía la fuerza que había utilizado, pero no tardó en bajar ferozmente. Así que, ya preparado, Endou esperó y esperó, mas no contó que la expresión de ella se hiciera otra vez presente, apagando su acto y recibiendo entonces el duro impacto de lleno.

—_También te quiero..._

Mientras permanecía en el aire, esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

—_Entonces, yo igual te haré feliz._

Esa voz... Su voz...

—_Claro que sí quiero ser tu novia, Endou._

Cayó al suelo, golpeándose de nueva cuenta su rostro. Tras esto, pudo sentir como el dolor incrementaba dos veces, pero nunca soltó un quejido, sino que a cambio se levantó sin hacerlo por completo.

—_Jamás nos separaremos, ¿verdad?_

Apretó con enojo sus manos mientras un nudo aparecía en su garganta.

Mintió... Él le mintió.

—_¿Y tú... me amas?_

Sin importar lo duro que fuera, golpeó el suelo con su puño, impotente. No obstante, esta vez no pudo evitar que un quejido saliera de sus labios.

Lastimó... Él la lastimó...

—_Yo sin ti... no puedo..._

Vio la próxima hinchazón acumularse en sus nudillos. Sus ojos se volvieron borrosos. La impotencia lo estaba rodeando.

Falló... Él le falló...

Pero a pesar de esa advertencia, comenzó de nuevo a desquitarse con el suelo aun si sentía como su artejo de las manos se abría por cada golpe que daba.

—_¡Endou...!_

Hasta que las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y ese llamado doloroso remató su memoria, se detuvo.

Y a pesar de sentir el feo ardor en sus manos al igual que la sangre bajar por éstas, nada se comparaba a la decepción que descansaba en su corazón la cual lo obligó a derrumbarse ahí mismo, en su lugar preferido, a la mitad de la noche, donde lo único que se lograba escuchar a su alrededor era el agonizante silencio que se vio encargado de abrazarlo ante todo, volviéndose la presencia que Endou rápidamente despreció, mas que no arruinó incluso con el llanto que ya no soportó contener.

Perdió... Él la perdió...

**...**

**« Casa de Aki »**

¿Fue lo mejor el dejar las cosas así por el momento?

Aki abrió la puerta de su casa, cabizbaja. En cuanto terminó lo sucedido dentro del club de fútbol, se fue directo de la secundaria sin siquiera una despedida como habitualmente solía dar. Fue lo más correcto, o era lo que ella pensaba. De todas formas, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien le interrogara lo que había pasado al ver sus ojos rojos e hinchados, sería otro peso encima pues tendría que afrontar de nuevo el duelo de sus sentimientos con el fin de no derramar otra lágrima más. Ya había sido mucho para ella, y lo único que necesitaba con urgencia era estar sola junto al vaso de decisiones que debía tomar, a fin de cuentas, porque tenía el control de la última palabra en su relación.

Sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer respecto a eso.

Después de cerrar la puerta y avisar que estaba en casa, recibiendo como respuesta el silencio, caminó a la cocina. Al llegar, notó una nota de su madre que le indicaba que había salido de compras. Tras esto, tomando varias servilletas, salió de la cocina. Sabía que utilizarlas para seguir llorando por lo ocurrido era muy bajo de su parte. Debía de ser fuerte y entenderlo, prepararse hacia lo que llegara a pasar, hacia lo que sentenciara cuando estuviera lista... Mas en serio le había dolido lo susodicho por él, demasiado, que todavía no aceptaba, a pesar de que estaba fuera del término "relación", que había roto la palabra de nunca rendirse.

Arrugó las servilletas mientras caminaba directamente a su habitación, y al poner un pie sobre ésta, le fue inevitable pasar de desapercibida una foto dentro de un cuadro situada en su estante donde Endou aparecía sonriendo, levantando la copa del torneo FF a un lado de sus más que compañeros. Sintió entonces lo peor que pudo haber sentido.

Amaba esa parte, siempre lo haría. Esa era la característica que completaba su esencia y la cual terminó apreciando descomunalmente. De él aprendió a no dejarse ante nada por más difícil que fuera, no se cansaría de repetirlo, y por eso mismo lo vio levantarse tantas veces, negándose a la maldad en cada uno de sus partidos, evitándose perder a sus camaradas, interponerse ante la caída que su equipo sufría contra el Instituto Génesis hace poco, alentando a todos, incluso, aunque fuera mínimo, rechazando el perder contra los estudios; lo vio simplemente negado a la idea de rendirse y eso... la enamoró también bastante, ninguna razón había de mentir. Él se volvió de cierta manera su ejemplo a seguir.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué ahora se rindió? ¿Tan grande era ese miedo que no logró comentar antes de que lo encerrara? Siendo algo que pasó, tuvo la impresión de sentirse vacía al verlo con sus propios ojos, completando el dolor que había sentido al saber que no sería lo mismo de antes.

Porque no solo le importaba su relación que fue formada gracias a esas dos pequeñas palabras, sino que Endou valía más como para compararlo con su noviazgo... Era lo más importante que pudo haber llegado a su vida que, sin ignorar como en estos momentos quedaron las cosas, no permitiría que dejara de sonreír y ser lo que era incluso con todo lo que llevaba en su interior por asimilar. Si él recuperaba lo que perdió al rendirse mientras se dejaba hundir por la angustia, sería feliz, de eso no dudaba. Y a pesar del tiempo que los dos tuvieran que esperar, no abandonaría el amor que dejó entre ellos... en él, por más que las numerosas mañanas y noches se volvieran diferentes cada vez que lo mirara.

—Te pasó una vez, pero confío que ya no sucederá. Saldrás adelante, lo sé, puesto que eso fue lo que también me enamoró de ti —pronunció Aki a lo bajo, tomando el cuadro—. Y te verás que no me iré de tu lado porque... —aprisionando la foto contra su pecho al mismo tiempo de que unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sonrió por segunda vez.

Al fin y al cabo, aun con lo ocurrido de por medio, el amor sincero que sentía por esa persona de ojos cafés era inmenso.

—...tú no me has perdido, ¿de acuerdo? —y declaró, con la verdad de sus sentimientos lastimados, fue lo que declaró. No obstante, después de hacerlo, no hubo nada que impidiera que ahora ella se derrumbara.

Esperaría, lo dijo, lo que fuera necesario, mas era extremadamente cruel e injusto que las cosas pasaran así.

**...**

Muchos hablan de la ideología sobre formar una relación: enamorarse, conocerse, estar seguro de gustarse, confesarse, quererse, respetarse y no defraudar el amor que ambos prometieron al dejar salir las diversas palabras que pudieron haberse utilizado. Todo esto es tomado como una manera de experimentar algo nuevo, ¿para qué? Para no atesorarlo incluso cuando lo habían hecho al principio. Lamentablemente, así funciona esta desgracia. Sin embargo, casi nadie toma en cuenta que sí existe la manera en que todo lo anterior dure hasta la eternidad, y ese "todo" inicia con las 3 etapas que la mayoría no puede atravesar solo con llegar al serio problema impuesto en el medio del camino.

La aventura comienza en el momento que te atraviesa una flecha de enamoramiento o de lujuria, donde simplemente te encuentras cegado y mediante las ilusiones que cada día ocurren en tu mente ansías ver a la otra persona. Tus sentimientos y emociones están ligados a la total euforia la cual te obliga a no conocer lo que se encuentra más allá de eso y por ello, cuando disfrutamos ese enamoramiento sin parar, invade el romance que nos hace retroceder al ya no saber si tenemos a la persona correcta. Aquí inicia el verdadero reto, desglosándose en si estamos listos o no para construir la confianza; las reflexiones no se hacen esperar, éstas mismas son el factor de salir adelante junto a nuestra pareja, y si las dudas a la hora de responder surgen, se crearán conflictos indicadores sobre el apego seguro o inseguro de la relación. De esto se trata la segunda etapa, de no trabajar solo, sino juntos por el amor que inocentemente se juraron.

Como lo hicieron Endou y Aki cuando aceptaron que estaban enamorados.

Y ahora, los dos estaban pasando por una pequeña crisis, pequeña, ya que todavía faltaba la presencia de varias cosas que los harán madurar aún más. Pero en estos instantes, solo quedaba que los dos afrontaran los primeros problemas de su relación.

Sin embargo, por ahí dicen también que el amor lo puede con todo, así que si el amor que ambos se demostraron sin notarlo antes de que se confesaran era tan puro y fuerte, ¿podrían hacer realidad aquella frase indecisa? ¿De verdad podrían seguir queriéndose hasta recuperar lo que perdieron esa tarde?

—Lo siento, Aki...

—Lo siento, Endou...

Esas palabras volaron por cada uno de los lugares donde se encontraban al unísono, igual que una hoja luego de desprenderse de la rama que la sostenía, igual que un ave que daba su primer aleteo para recorrer el mundo... a pesar de saber que ninguno de los dos las escucharía.

¿Acaso ellos podrían salir adelante... después de todo?

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Fin del capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y votar.


	8. · Capítulo ocho: Sin ella

**· Capítulo ocho: Sin ella**

* * *

Dos días, solo han pasado dos días y se sentía... vacío.

—Satoru, está listo el desayuno, ¿puedes bajar? —tal vez fueron sus crudos pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz, que la voz de su madre fue un invitado no deseado para sus oídos, algo que simplemente ya no quería escuchar.

Su mirada enrojecida se clavó arriba, sin ningún punto exacto por describir, solo se perdió ahí. ¿Desde cuándo su techo tenía varias marcas de balón? Apenas se fijaba en ese detalle que seguramente fue haciendo desde años atrás. El color de la pintura aún se conservaba bien, pero las manchas que yacían en el techo resaltaban demasiado, arruinando un poco su cuarto y generar indicios de entorpecer la vista de la persona que llegara a notarlas. Necesitaría aprender a no entrenar dentro de su cuarto, pero más importante, a disponerse a limpiar aquella suciedad cuanto antes. Sin embargo, no sentía lo mismo. Su ánimo en estos momentos se encontraba derrumbado... al igual que su corazón que se llevó consigo el estresante dolor como algo extra.

No había razón para obligarse, así que ¿por qué recomponerse de esa manera?

Inconscientemente se abrazó a sí mismo, percatándose del frotamiento que le daba a sus brazos como si tuviera frío. Endou se movió a su derecha, todavía ejerciendo esa fuerza en su cuerpo. Pero no se sentía helado. La temperatura de su cuarto no estaba baja, el ventilador hacía su trabajo sin problemas, nada lo haría sentirse de esa manera. Solo quería reconfortarse, reconfortarse por él mismo y nadie más, como lo ha estado haciendo para recuperarse. No obstante, tras distraerse en la cómoda frente a sus ojos, volvió a caer en cuenta que siempre desperdiciaba su patético apoyo porque ahí, en una esquina, dentro de un cuadro decorado de flores verdes alrededor del marco, la vio... la vio a ella, la vio...

Y un contundente mar de recuerdos lo golpeó, obligándolo a revivir aquella tarde junto a esa promesa que no pudo mantener.

Creer que has perdido todo en el mundo era algo decepcionante. Debía ser fuerte y demostrar que era capaz de seguir adelante, que iría aprendiendo de los errores cometidos hace dos días, que analizaría lo necesario para mejorar, aunque fuera poco a poco, sin importar que ese intervalo de tiempo pasara con lentitud, y es que solo habían pasado dos días, era inmaduro de su parte exagerar lo ocurrido. Además, el tiempo que se dieron, la distancia que Aki pidió entre ellos, pudo haber pasado tarde o temprano. Era parte de la vida, no siempre la felicidad estaría presente en una pareja, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, ¿por qué solo fantaseaba con lo anterior y no actuaba de una vez? Desconocía sobre llevar la situación de la mejor manera posible, no sabía cómo estar calmado cada vez que veía sus fotos o si era correcto quedarse encerrado en su habitación. ¿Acaso pondría el mismo pretexto en la mesa, ese de que lo sucedido era actual? ¿Qué rayos era lo mejor para no sentirse tan acabado? Al fin y al cabo, no tenerla a su lado por primera vez se convertía en un momento tan triste y nostálgico, como si la vida le quisiera decir que sí había perdido algo en realidad.

—No sé qué hacer, Aki, estoy muy confundido y... —parado frente al mueble y sosteniendo el cuadro, Endou dejó escapar un suspiro con irritación.

El miedo aún estaba en él haciendo más complicada la situación. Pero claro que el miedo seguiría ahí si nunca se dispuso a cambiar nada verdaderamente, y esa emoción se daría la tarea de absorber cada otra emoción suya si pensaba que el momento presente no podía superarlo solo. Había caído tan bajo en su propio hueco que ni siquiera llevaba consigo las fuerzas suficientes para salir de él. Necesitaba sus consejos (al parecer), necesitaba verla, pero sin el problema que surgía entre ambos (cuanto antes), necesitaba... simplemente la necesitaba, de verdad que la necesitaba (otra vez...)

¿O también se equivocaba en ello?

Endou permaneció observando la foto, mas esta vez con la duda rodear sus ojos.

¿Acaso era eso?

Siguió y siguió mirando, buscando repentinamente alguna respuesta de aquel día, en la discusión, que le hiciera comprender las extrañas preguntas que cruzaban dentro de su cabeza.

¿En serio la necesitaba a ella para salir adelante?

—Yo...

—Satoru, ¿puedo pasar? —y sin desearlo, otra vez la voz de su madre lo interrumpió.

Él solo dirigió su vista hacia la puerta que era tocada una o dos veces. Seguramente, al estar absorto en sus pensamientos, jamás se dio cuenta de la insistencia de su mamá hasta por fin escucharla. Sin embargo, la verdad era que prefería no conversar con nadie. No se encontraba bien para sacar el tema a la luz, para abrir de nuevo esa herida que nació hace poco. Incluso si fuera con su familia o mejor amigo, no quería contar el problema que, lamentablemente, exageraba con cada remordimiento y con cada llanto que dejaba escapar, en ocasiones sin su consentimiento. Dejó el cuadro en la cómoda y respiró. Su madre no paraba de llamarlo, acción que comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Sabía bien que se estaba equivocando con la actitud tomada, no se asemejaba para nada a su personalidad que inclusive podía mejorar o por lo menos suavizar cualquier tipo de ambiente negativo, mas los sentimientos que ahora mismo sentía lo provocaban; esa decepción por lo que hizo, el cruel arrepentimiento que ya no valía la pena, el dolor, el enojo, la tristeza de saber que fue toda su culpa y sobre todo el miedo tan odioso porque generó las dudas y la desconfianza dentro de él... Sentimientos mezclados que lo obligaban a crear una barrera para que nadie se entrometiera.

—Hijo, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no contestas si quiera? —escuchó una vez más— Desde antier no has querido hablar con nosotros, y te olvidas de comer y cenar —dijo su madre—. Tu padre y yo sabemos que algo no anda bien, Satoru. Llegaste a casa con un aura que no sueles tener. ¿Pasó algo en la escuela o en el entrenamiento? —a pesar del fuerte nudo que Endou empezó a sentir en su garganta, caminó a la puerta para recargar su frente sobre ésta.

Se esforzaba en analizar sin detenerse, pero ya era mucha la carga. Tampoco tenía porqué engañarse a sí mismo.

—Sea cualquier cosa que haya pasado, no me interesa si fue una tontería o no, nos preocupas, Satoru —comentó Atsuko suavizando la voz—. Todo lo que te pase es importante, así que por favor cuéntame lo ocurrido. Abre la puerta para poder conversar.

Todo el desorden que lo poseía poco a poco iba empeorándolo más, y es entonces que esperaba no haberse equivocado.

**...**

La caminata se había convertido en uno de los ejercicios que no solo mejoraba tu estabilidad física, sino que también tranquilizaba de mejor manera tus emociones, manteniendo al mismo tiempo alejado el mal que quisiera apoderarse de ellas. Endou comenzaba a percatarse de esto al darse la oportunidad de salir a caminar cerca de la Ribera del Río, y si desde hace tiempo supiera de este beneficio que una simple caminata provocaba, seguramente saldría seguido a despejarse un poco de todo porque la verdad era que el hecho de estar centrado tanto en el fútbol y, sí, en Aki, hizo que nunca se fijara en algo como esto. Centró su mirada en la cancha de fútbol y no le pareció sorpresa el gran escándalo que producían los pequeños que cada atardecer venían a demostrar sus futuras habilidades. Se detuvo entonces para apreciar de lejos el partido.

Recordó brevemente cuando tenía de 6 años, justo como la mayoría de los niños que jugaban en el campo. Desde pequeño, el fútbol se había vuelto su máximo interés de forma descomunal; el balón logró ser esa clave para no dejar ir nunca los intocables sentimientos hacia el deporte, y más adelante, siendo también una de las causas que fueron formándolo, la posición donde su abuelo una vez jugó: portero. Y ver el inocente encuentro que se vivía entre los jugadores de Inazuma Kids FC le ocasionó una melancolía que no era para nada triste.

Se sentía un poco cómodo gracias a la vibra que los niños producían con cada barrida, jugada, golpeo y parada hacia el balón.

Entonces, a pesar de que sus comisuras no subieron más de lo esperado, no pudo evitar sonreír por primera vez desde lo sucedido. Frente a él se reflejaba la felicidad en un partido de fútbol, felicidad que no paraba de sentir a lado de sus compañeros y amigos. Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento no solo se encontraba en la unión de diferentes corazones, sino que de igual manera permanecía en las ganas de sobresalir ante los demás y de mirar hacia adelante sin importar la adversidad del mundo. Por ello, no debía hundirse por una situación que únicamente deseaba tragarlo sin antes cambiar las cosas, y enfrentar el miedo para luego poder aprender (sobre todo del dolor) de lo demás, a pesar de lo grande y posesivo que se había vuelto ante él, era el paso que ya tenía que dejar de mantenerlo atrás.

Dando un fuerte suspiro y luego de pegarse una o dos palmadas en la cara, Endou se dispuso a unirse al partido igual que cuando su equipo actual no quería entrenar. Vamos, no podía arrepentirse de la decisión tomada, tenía que intentarlo. No obstante... es cruel que tu estómago sea estrujado con la invasión repentina de recuerdos que ahora eran amargos. Se detuvo antes de bajar las escaleras, agarrando con fuerza su chaqueta deportiva, como si eso fuera a desvanecer la incomodidad que sentía en su corazón.

—_A veces, Satoru, cuando alguien anhela recuperar al otro porque lo aprecia de verdad, se necesita aportar lo mismo aun si éste fue lastimado._

Tragó saliva, retrocediendo a las palabras que su madre mencionó con un hilo de tristeza.

—_Y si ambos no pueden traer de vuelta lo que perdieron, como te lo mencioné, al mismo tiempo de vivir pronto en un círculo de dudas y decisiones, ella no será feliz cuando lo note y tú tampoco lo serás._

Siendo la desesperación que aprisionó a Endou, los eufóricos gritos que escuchaba claramente desaparecieron, dejándolo a él solo junto a ese lugar que lo hizo fijarse más en su presencia.

Porque proyectar en su cabeza los momentos que vivió a su lado en esa banca y dejarse embriagar mediante un recuerdo con la sonrisa que Aki le dedicaba mientras lo observaba pacientemente jugar con los pequeños, fue lo único que en ese instante le importó.

_**· Flash-back ·**_

_Ahí, aferrado a la camisa de su madre, Endou se desahogaba tras confesar lo que pasó entre él y Aki, mas esta vez sin encontrarse solo, sin estar aislado de los demás._

_Era extraño. No quería sonar grosero, pero incluso al ser su familia era extraño. Jamás se imaginó llorando por amor frente a su madre, o ser de las personas que lloraban con suma frecuencia. No obstante, sentía un peso menos encima. Compartir su problema con alguien más fue lo correcto, y agradecía que ese alguien fuera su madre pues no lo interrumpió en ningún momento de su relato, dedicándose solamente a escucharlo con atención hasta que no pudo más, hasta que sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta y se vio abrazado por ella._

_No le importaba ser consolado, para nada. Si en ningún momento pidió consejos, ahora mismo no se permitiría cerrarse como lo hizo ni preocuparse en que le recordara una y otra vez que se equivocó. Escucharía cada palabra que su mamá tuviera que decirle, una por una. Pero aun si todo fuera lo contrario, que él se hubiera mantenido en silencio, aprovecharía cada segundo y minuto de este contacto que tenía con su madre porque la verdad era que necesitaba sentirse acompañado desde que toda su soledad comenzó._

_La adolescencia que viviría no la pensó de esta forma, y clavarse repetidas veces los errores que cometió en su corazón tras perderla, solo hacía desvanecer cada rastro de esperanza para los dos._

_Y también para él mismo, en realidad._

—_No siempre las cosas te saldrán como las imaginas, Satoru —varias caricias y un sollozo fue lo que se mezclaron—, y la perfección nunca va ha establecerse en la vida porque no existe._

_Separándose lentamente de su madre y limpiando las lágrimas que había derramado, Endou trató de digerir aquellas palabras sin complicaciones, pero solo se confundió más. Sus ojos no perdieron el apacible retroceso que su madre hizo tiempo después._

—_Escucha, hijo —intuía que no sería regañado, mas el semblante de su madre no le favorecía—. En el amor, todo es más difícil de arreglar cuando se pierde la conexión de las emociones. No en un principio los de la pareja, sino individualmente —Atsuko lo miró—. Perdiste contra tus emociones y eso provocó que Aki te imitara, y es ahí como pareja que debieron entrar para mejorar lo que se estaba generando. No obstante, cuando uno no puede o no quiere poner de su parte, lo único que hace es arruinar toda la relación hasta terminar lastimando al otro por fin._

_El estómago de Endou volvió a contraerse, y Atsuko, al notar el efecto que ocasionaron sus palabras en el rostro de su hijo, acarició la palma de éste en un intento de tranquilizarlo._

—_No debiste quedarte callado por tanto tiempo. Sé que aún te falta conocer sobre llevar una relación, mas era importante que fueras sincero mucho antes, Satoru. Arriesgarse sin temer a lo que pase, tal vez, hubiera cambiado la perspectiva que ambos tienen en estos instantes —ella lo vio apretar su mano, molesto. Deseaba no ser tan dura con él, mas necesitaba hacerlo recapacitar de sus acciones._

_Entendía a la perfección la mente y la edad que tenía su hijo. Para ella, todavía era pequeño como para tener algo romántico con una chica, la madurez seguía creciendo a fin de cuentas. Sin embargo, creyó en él y más cuando supo que Aki era la afortunada._

—_El miedo que irrumpió todas tus emociones pudo ser detenido, y el hecho de que ahora te sientas tan triste y desolado no servirá de nada. Necesitas aprender poco a poco de los problemas que pueden surgir en una relación, problemas que irás experimentando a lo largo de tu vida. Quisiste darte una oportunidad, tu padre y yo la aceptamos y qué mejor que lo hicieras con Aki. Ella es una excelente chica que merece seguir teniendo tu cariño._

—_Pero... ¿ella me perdonará? —preguntó al instante Endou, dudoso._

—_Las miradas y el corazón nunca mienten, Satoru —Atsuko observó el techo como si recordara algo, para después mirar otra vez a su hijo—. La heriste, sí, pero sé que ella podrá superar ese dolor. Tú debes aprender del pasado y reflejar en el presente que cambiaste. Y desvanecer ese miedo que seguramente sigue estando dentro ti —tocó el pecho de Endou, justo donde estaba su corazón— para demostrar que en serio eres otro. Porque lo más importante de una relación rodeada de inseguridades y problemas, es como uno sigue adelante para sí mismo, jurando que no volverá a engañarse mientras se aferra a no perder nuevamente a esa persona que logró entrar a tu corazón —se acercó y dándole un abrazo, expresó: Créeme que si traes de vuelta primero lo que perdiste en esta distancia que Aki te pidió y después la buscas, ella estará orgullosa porque esas palabras que pronunció aquel día significaban una sola cosa, significado que no debes de ignorar —separándose y dedicándole una última sonrisa de reconfortación, Atsuko se dispuso a irse._

_Endou por su parte, observó a su madre alejarse más de él. ¿Por qué la explicación no la comprendía del todo? ¿Cuál era el punto exacto al que quería llegar?_

—_¡Ma-mamá! —exclamó entonces, siendo correspondido al verla girar. Se quedó callado por unos segundos, pensando qué decir— Yo no... ¿Y si ella no... —hizo una mueca, pero decidió dejar de lado la molestia— ¿Y si ella no piensa lo mismo? Es de-decir... si ella ya no quiere volver a intentarlo y..._

—_A veces, Satoru, cuando alguien anhela recuperar al otro porque lo aprecia de verdad, se necesita aportar lo mismo aun si éste fue lastimado —dijo—. Y si ambos no pueden traer de vuelta lo que perdieron, como te lo mencioné, al mismo tiempo de que viven pronto en un círculo de dudas y decisiones, ella no será feliz cuando lo note y tú tampoco lo serás._

—_Yo..._

—_Pero recuerda que la confianza es una de las principales fuentes para que la relación funcione y siga funcionando —Endou permaneció callado, _

_confundido—. Dale su espacio porque igual lo necesita. Déjala pensar... mas no dejes pasar tanto tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió—. Te esperamos en el comedor._

_Y tan pronto como su mamá abandonó la habitación, pudo sentir como la plática de hace unos minutos lo hacía encogerse ante todo lo que tenía que hacer. Sin embargo, siempre llevaría cada palabra en su cabeza._

_**· Fin del Flash-back ·**_

El sonido del viento resonaba por los alrededores de la Ribera del Río, uniéndose a los gritos de los niños que no paraban de reflejar su introversión por ese deporte que también fue el encargado de formarlo. Sonido que sin duda alguna apaciguó a Endou mientras se dejaba acariciar suavemente por la brisa, y debido a eso cerró los ojos, encarando dentro de su mente los malos recuerdos que se generaron por el miedo.

Su madre tenía razón.

Incluso con el gran dolor que sentía, incluso cuando se encontraba perdido en un abismo, incluso con cada culpa que se tiró sin siquiera pensar, incluso al tener el corazón dañado tras perderla en ese momento después de todo lo que hicieron juntos, no perdería inmaduramente contra su otro yo, contra ese que no quería salir adelante.

Él brillaría.

Aunque, tuvo que abrir los ojos al sentir el sabor salado de las lágrimas que, insconcientemente al parecer, habían salido. En ese instante se desconcertó, y a pesar de ello, sin siquiera preguntarse la razón, no dudó en dispersarlas con el dorso de sus manos. No obstante, ¿por qué no paraban de salir?

Su madre se esforzó en darle esa dura pero realista plática para que decidiera avanzar, para que no se mostrara nuevamente débil, y claro que había servido, en serio funcionó. Estaba despejado de la pronta nostalgia, libre de aquellas imágenes tan desagradables, por eso funcionó. No volvería a rendirse, no,

nunca más, así que las palabras de su madre no fueron en vano, claro que no. La plática sirvió y él no se atrevería a mentirse una vez más porque no quería repetir el mismo ciclo que creó al estar solo. Claro que había servido, claro que sí había servido.

Pero entonces, si aseguraba encontrarse bien, ¿qué significaban los sollozos que ahora mismo dejaba escapar?

Oh... después de todo, eso era.

Porque ahí, abrazándose a sí mismo con pesar, se ahogó en su propio llanto silencioso. Y afligidamente se dio cuenta que volvía al principio de aquel ciclo tan destructivo pues tanto su mente como sus emociones, al ser tan diminutas a lado de la dolorosa realidad en la que vivía, se bloqueaban sin oportunidad alguna de abrirlas.

Tanto así que todo volvió a ser oscuro para él, perdiéndose en ese mismo camino que impedía iluminar la esperanza.

—¿Endou?

Y lejos, dentro de aquel sendero, cualquiera estaba lejos; las palabras de su mamá, su relación, él, ella...

—Oye, Endou.

Aki ya no se encontraba en su presente, Aki había desaparecido por su culpa.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Fin del capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y sobre todo votar.

¡Nos leemos después!


	9. · Capítulo nueve: Corazón frágil

**· Capítulo nueve: Corazón frágil**

* * *

¿Con la experiencia se nace o tienes que desarrollarla conforme creces?

Una pregunta que incluso sintiéndose estresado como para analizarla, no pudo evitar preguntarse tan repentinamente. Había escuchado por parte de algunos adultos que la experiencia nunca iba a dejar de presenciarse en la vida del ser vivo, igualando aquella simple palabra entre los animales y el ser humano. Fue difícil hallar una razón que terminara haciéndolo entender, pero esa plática ocurrida dentro del restaurante Rai Rai a pesar de lo eterna que se volvió, agregando los diferentes ejemplos que tomaron de referencia, capturó extrañamente toda su atención.

Palabras como trabajo, dinero, despidos, independencia, préstamos, conflictos y más trabajo, no paraban de ser protagonistas en la conversación. Al instante pudo verse fuera del tema mientras intentaba coincidir con el afán de unir todo con la susodicha experiencia, pero más importante, jamás comprendió la curiosidad que tuvo como para escuchar esa plática ajena, plática que, desde un inicio, por más extraña que había sido su influencia, iba a olvidarla justo después.

O no, pues era testigo de la falla que tuvo aquella creencia.

Y es que, sin embargo, en medio del intercambio de comentarios entre aquellos alardeadores ancianos, se vio inquieto y algo desorientado ante lo que para muchos es considerado otra realidad (al parecer), creando entonces su propia duda que hoy en día seguía sin poder responder.

Por segunda ocasión su cerebro trabajaba por sí solo, mas ¿qué relación tenía esa realidad con la experiencia?

E inclusive con ello y las demás preguntas que permanecían rayando cada rincón de su mente, no podía olvidarse del llamado sucedido hacia algunos instantes cuando se encontraba absorto por el miedo y la rendición tras perderla definitivamente.

—¿Qué… ¡Oye! —de pronto necesitó descansar, estaba harto de su inutilidad. Aun si fuera manchándose las rodillas, no había porqué mantenerse en alto— Maldición, en serio qué te sucede —desconocía el tono de voz usado, mas podía percibir la confusión causada por su actitud, y lo aceptaba.

Porque no hacía más que generar problemas y aproximar a que alguien más lo conciliara ante la destrucción que él mismo formó en sus vidas

Así es, destrucción que también formó en la vida de ella…

—Endou, reacciona —siendo un reflejo instantáneo, Endou parpadeó para seguidamente recobrar sus sentidos un poco tarde, sintiendo primero el tacto con la banca.

Recorrió entonces con su mirada el escenario que tenía enfrente como si quisiera recordar el lugar donde yacía, y lo hizo, mas por la insistente incomodidad de sus sentimientos negativos, lamentablemente.

Había salido a distraerse, no a pensar una y otra vez en lo mismo; a despejarse de lo sucedido con Aki para no estar encerrado en aquel círculo inseguro. No obstante, hace poco se había desconocido a sí mismo. Dudaba gratamente en si podía olvidarlo por lo menos y buscar la manera de recomponerse. Sentía vergüenza personal, demasiada… Pero ¿acaso podía a hacer una cosa diferente? O, mejor dicho, ¿cómo debería estar en estos momentos si lo único que aseguraba activo era la decepción apoderarse de su persona

A pesar de la suave brisa que removió sus mechones castaños, no pudo disfrutar de la sensación ni del ligero sonido que siempre se adentraba en sus oídos sin ninguna molestia. Por lo visto, hoy era la excepción y posiblemente seguiría siéndolo en el futuro. Aunque al menos se dejó llevar por la emoción del actual partido porque eso era lo único que podía observar, lo único que podía agradecer. Un miserable comportamiento. Sin embargo, esta vez no pasaría desapercibida la presencia a su lado.

—Hey, hasta que al fin me haces caso —sin importar lo mal que estuviera, se dignó a sonreír fingiendo estabilidad.

—Lo lamento… —cuando la disculpa sería su único comentario, prefirió alargar— pero hace tiempo que no veo jugar a los niños, ¿sabes? Es nostálgico porque hemos estado muy ocupados y no he tenido la oportunidad de venir —dijo, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para sonar creíble—. ¿No te sientes igual, Gouenji?

—Un… poco —se limitó a contestar éste mientras dirigía la vista al campo—. De hecho, me retracto. Este lugar sigue haciéndome recordar aquel día.

—Siempre dices eso cuando estás aquí —Endou rio a lo bajo.

Su risa no era la misma, y él se dio cuenta.

—Bueno, es grandioso alabarme solo, a fin de cuentas

—Ahí vas de nuevo…

Su molestia parecía real, y él se percató.

—¿Y por qué no? Te salvé con un balón —Gouenji lo miró de reojo.

—En serio terminaste con la misma frase —y Endou negó con diversión.

Su diversión era solitaria, apagada, diferente, y él sin duda la sintió.

Decidió quedarse callado y darse el turno de perderse en la mirada vacía de Endou. Todavía no cambiaba este tipo de acciones, sabía a la perfección que incomodaría a la otra persona si se percatara, pero eso era su manera de leer el aura de los demás. Comúnmente se la pasaba observando a todo el mundo, así que no acostumbraba a utilizar palabras para ser directo. Entonces ahí permaneció, sin decir otra palabra más, mientras esperaba que Endou apartara la vista del campo de juego.

¿Qué había sucedido para que tuviera esa actitud? Fue una pregunta que no le haría saber la respuesta a menos que se atreviera a cuestionarle. Sin embargo, él no era despistado y había percibido la misma aura hace dos días, aunque fuera más escondible que ahora. Mentiría no haberle parecido extraño que se quedara en silencio, pero, de todas formas, Endou no deseaba pedir ayuda y tampoco se sentía cómodo para hablar del tema, lo notó cuando lo obligó de una manera u otra a contestar todos sus comentarios anteriores. Además, quería evitarlo a toda costa y eso fue aún más claro cuando se hizo presente. Y tras ver esto, no dudó en dar un paso hacia adelante con el fin de comprenderlo esta vez de la mejor manera y no quedarse estancado como en la escuela. Quería ayudarlo, indudablemente, mas tenía que sincerar lo difícil que era la situación porque Endou nunca había transmitido esa lejanía entre ellos.

Y a pesar de lo serio y frío que puede llegar a ser con los demás, ver a su mejor amigo con la chispa que siempre lo ha caracterizado apagada, le hacía sentir un molesto nudo en el estómago. Posiblemente de impotencia, pena, enojo o solo de tristeza. Ni él en estas circunstancias sabía responderse a sí mismo.

Apartando la vista de Endou justo cuando él bajó la suya al suelo, dejó escapar un largo suspiro que lo hizo concentrarse en la que podría ser la opción correcta para no empeorar más el comportamiento de Endou.

Solo lo acompañaría, solo eso…

—Muy bien, vamos a jugar —dijo de la nada, girándose en sus talones.

Esta vez Endou reaccionó al instante, enarcando levemente las cejas. No fue la decisión repentina que había tomado Gouenji, sino por el tono elevado que utilizó para recalcar su frase.

—¿Ju…gar? ¿Ahora? —cuestionó inclusive así.

—Claro. Estoy aburrido, así que lo haremos —aseguró Gouenji al mismo tiempo que se acercaba—. Espera —se detuvo, aparentando incredulidad—, ¿acaso te estás negando a un partido de fútbol?

—¿Ah? No, bueno, no lo diría de ese modo, pero…

—En ese caso, no perdamos más tiempo y unámonos —Gouenji reanudó su paso.

Su voz no formulaba nada con correspondencia, y creía que jugar solo causaría problemas por el estado en el que se encontraba. Aunque ¿de verdad continuaría llorando y lamentándose por el resto de la tarde?

—Un momento, Gouenji —pidió Endou algo decaído, inseguro de transigir.

—No aceptaré un no como respuesta y más cuando tú eres el primero en dar la idea —mencionó Gouenji mientras le tendía la mano.

¿Una oportunidad para por fin despejarse y pensar en algo más?

Endou observó por unos largos segundos la palma de la mano de su mejor amigo, inconforme con su debate mental.

¿Desde cuándo había perdido la iniciativa? ¿Dejaría pasar este momento al igual que aquella vez?

—Vamos, sin ti no será un reto, y los niños preferirán divertirse contigo.

Aún sin estar seguro de lo que hacía, se levantó de la banca al haber tomado una decisión. Por unos instantes se tambaleó, pero eso sirvió como una sacudida para reaccionar debidamente. Ahora, mientras miraba a su paso la cancha de fútbol hasta llegar al rostro de Gouenji, apreció la expresión que éste tenía la cual no evitó ocultar. Brevemente sintió un cosquilleo recorrerlo, dejándolo mudo, pues no supo cómo interpretarla.

—Eso esperaba, Endou.

Y viéndose a sí mismo desconcertado, se adentró por fin al campo junto a él mientras el equipo Inazuma Kids FC alardeaba con sus presencias. Sin embargo, así como no tenía respuesta a esa duda que se creó, tampoco la tenía para la sinceridad que Gouenji le brindó.

Aquella sonrisa nueva, que lo dejó perplejo tanto exterior como dentro de su interior.

**…**

—¡Eso fue falta! —exclamó Mako a la lejanía.

—¿Qué-qué? Pero ¿por qué? —contestó Ryusuke un tanto mosqueado por detener su próxima jugada.

La conexión entre los pequeños rápidamente se volvió tensa mientras los demás observaban en silencio. A simple vista se notaba quiénes eran los capitanes.

—Dejaste el pie arriba, Ryusuke, incluso él sigue sobándose el talón —explicó ella tras ayudar a levantar al afectado

—Mientes. Primero toqué el balón y por culpa de él, quien no quitó el pie, lo golpeé —se defendió el niño, haciendo caso omiso a las expresiones molestas de su rival.

—Tú…

—¿Yo qué? —enarcó una ceja, desafiándola.

—¡Tú eres el mentiroso! —gritó Mako, lo que al instante provocó sobresaltar a los demás, incluso a Ryusuke— ¡Mentiroso! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Eres un cobarde mentiroso! —e inmediatamente, luego de exponerlo, se abalanzó contra él.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos, podemos arreglarlo si lo hablamos con más calma —se entrometió Gouenji, agarrando a Mako.

Después se podía notar cómo la pequeña forcejeaba una y otra vez mientras Ryusuke, escondido atrás de uno de sus compañeros, se defendía diciendo que la mentirosa era ella. El público en general seguía mirando en silencio, mas ahora sintiendo vergüenza por lo que sus líderes generaron.

Al estar acostumbrado a tanto alboroto por las discusiones que ha tenido su equipo contra otras secundarias, Endou se mantenía excluido de la escena para no agravarla, pero sin dejar de estar atento por si las cosas se salían de control.

Coincidía por una parte con las reacciones que tomaron los dos capitanes, al fin y al cabo, siempre uno trata de buscar lo mejor para su equipo. Pensaba además en las ganas que tenían los pequeños por ganar la discusión a pesar de que los argumentos de ambos se habían acabado segundos después. Era bueno que mostraran esa actitud incluso en un partido de práctica, pero por otra parte no lo aceptaba pues aún no tenían la madurez necesaria para llegar a un acuerdo y desaparecer entonces el problema sin llegar a crear más conflictos de por medio.

Bajando la mirada tras ver que el ambiente seguiría igual por un largo tiempo, se permitió descansar sentándose al mismo tiempo que se distraía en lo sucedido unos cuantos minutos atrás.

¿Tuvo un mal día? ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Acaso tampoco se encontraba bien Gouenji? De lo que lleva siendo su amigo, jamás hubo el día en que viera ese gesto tan inusual. Diría incluso que era la primera vez que se le daba la oportunidad de ser testigo. Sin embargo, no recordaba que ocurriera algo para que estuviera así, o tal vez sí pasó, pero él no tenía las intenciones de contarle. Si este fuera el caso, no podía imaginarse algo al respecto porque Gouenji casi siempre evitaba hablar de los problemas graves que pudiera tener, a excepción de hablar sobre la salud que tenía su hermana pequeña. Después de eso, tan solo era escuchante de sus inconformidades con las personas que tiraban basura o abusaban de su estatus y, aunque fuera muy pocas veces, del equipo. En resumen, prefería guardarse las cosas para él antes de entrometer a alguien más.

Pero ahí, en medio de ahí, debía aceptar que pese a ser su mejor amigo, eran escasas las veces que le ha contado cosas importantes de su vida personal, a diferencia de él. Era muy abierto, a fin de cuentas, o hasta que el miedo hizo un desorden, dañando su relación con Aki… Desde ese momento, ninguno de los dos se ha buscado ni hablado, pero incluso así, admitía sentirse acostumbrado ya que Gouenji tendía a ignorar sus mensajes

Sin embargo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué habría de sonreír de esa forma?

No sabía cuántas veces llevaba mirando el suelo, mas otra vez separó su vista de éste y agradeció que la tensión en los dos capitanes se haya tranquilizado. Una vez esto, existiendo una necesidad porque seguía preocupado, analizó el rostro de Gouenji en medio del partido que se había reanudado con la entrega del balón al equipo contrario. Pero no halló nada. En él solo yacía la diversión al igual que en los pequeños

De verdad que no lo entendía.

—¡Aquí, Gouenji, aquí!

Tratando de concentrarse dándose suaves golpes en el rostro, prestó atención a la jugada que el equipo de Mako comenzó a elaborar tras el pase abierto de Gouenji.

—¡Oigan, no la dejen ir!

¿Por qué…?

—¡Mako, regrésala!

Y cuando la trayectoria en diagonal del balón dejaba absortas las miradas de los jugadores, desde el suelo, como si se tratara de un polvo, Gouenji se desvaneció para verse danzando al lado del esférico ante una mirada que le pedía perdón.

—¡Tornado de fuego!

—¡Mano demoniaca!

Solo eran ellos, quienes demostraron su inesperada energía en las técnicas.

Solo él, quien acercándose agradecía.

—No me conformo con haber perdido el duelo, pero sí verte con esa cara.

Solo ellos, quienes buscaron entenderse a pesar del tiempo juntos.

Solo él, quien había vuelto, con sinceridad, a sonreír un poco.

—Pues queda tiempo, así que puedes seguir intentando

—Calma, que esta vez te sorprenderé.

Solo ellos, al final…

**…**

La tarde no había tardado en caer y el cielo tornado de naranja se reflejaba por toda la ciudad de Inazuma Town. Al mismo tiempo que este fenómeno natural, la gente continuaba centrada en sus deberes mientras que otras se tomaban el plazo de apreciar el color que el cielo tomó, parecido a la estación de otoño que muchos ansiaban su llegada.

Por algunas de las calles repletas de tiendas y restaurantes de comida, yacían Endou y Gouenji comiendo unos sándwiches en una banca después del partido que concluyó con un empate. Ambos disgustaban del alimento sin desesperarse por los sabores que muchas veces ocasionaban terminar cuanto antes la saciedad del hambre. Era algo común en ellos, bueno, en todo el equipo Raimon, pero de cierta manera aprendieron de los regaños de las gerentes. Aun así, había uno que siempre se salía con la suya y que no perdía el tiempo de pedir más.

Sin embargo, en estas circunstancias, sería una mentira afirmar que estaba actuando igual porque todavía sentía esa debilidad en su corazón.

Endou, mientras terminaba de dar su último bocado, se dio cuenta de las palabras que faltaban en el ambiente. Ninguno se había dignado a hablar al respecto, y es que no sabía quién debería de dar el primer paso. Eso solo desviaba su confianza para sacar la verdad sobre su actitud.

Tirando la envoltura al bote de basura, pudo ver cómo Gouenji daba un largo suspiro y fue entonces que comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Las posibilidades de que le gritara por haberse dado cuenta que su relación con Aki ya no seguía el mismo rumbo como hace 3 meses lo hacían sudar. Pero si esto fuera afirmativo, entendería su molestia pues eligió perderse en un abismo lleno de inseguridades antes que pedir opiniones.

Y es que se olvidó del hecho de ser convincente con él. Llegó hasta ese punto donde lo único que le quedaba era arrepentirse de sus acciones para terminar aumentando la escala de persona egoísta. Había pisoteado los sentimientos de Aki que ya no le sorprendería si Gouenji incluso lo golpeara. Siquiera de esta manera, podía jurar que también se hizo mucho daño, por lo que el daño físico ya no sería tan problemático, sino que el emocional seguiría encargándose de sus errores sin preocuparse por pedir una segunda mano.

Vaya… ni siquiera podía tomar una decisión correcta, ¿y cómo la tomaría si no tomaba la iniciativa para preguntarle a Gouenji acerca de su sonrisa, ni de la extraña presión que le provocaba la mudez expresada en estos instantes? Cerca del final del partido, empezó a sentirse lo suficientemente despejado, de vuelta a ser disfrute de su pasatiempo favorito, pero ¿dónde estaba? ¿Dónde había quedado? ¿Acaso pensó que era así de fácil?

Entonces hago dentro de él hizo clic, al mismo tiempo que recordaba hasta en un punto la monótona platica entre los ancianos la cual conectó con las palabras de su madre. Y después de a hacerlo, comprendió el caos que no solo se causaba a sí mismo.

Ya que la culpa de a hacerlo sufrir también empezó a acecharlo, al igual que con sus padres, al igual que con Aki…

—Lo siento… —algo típico, pero no sabía cómo soltarse.

Gouenji por su parte, ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Solo se mantuvo callado.

—Sinceramente no sé qué piensas en estos momentos. He estado muy desconectado del exterior como para preguntármelo bien, ¿sabes? Pero después de todo, no puedo ignorar que estoy haciendo las cosas mal —mientras decía, volvió a aumentar el número de las veces que su mirada se encontraba con el suelo durante el día—, y sé que, si sigo de esta manera, perderé fuerzas y razones para seguir adelante.

Ahí estaba él, sintiendo poco a poco la necesidad de soltar todo con otra persona, con su mejor amigo… con alguien que lo consideraba su hermano. Inclusive así, también sentía la necesidad de parar porque era más fuerte la angustia que pedir perdón.

—Es la primera vez que me pasa, el peso es demasiado grande para mí. Desconozco cómo actuar a pesar de haberlo platicado con mi madre —continuó—. Mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor desde aquel día, estoy seguro que lo sabes. Mas cada vez que pienso en eso, siento que retrocedo, cada vez que los recuerdos guardados se acercan, la tristeza me atrapa, cada vez que… —sin fijarse tanto en la presión que ejercía en su labio inferior, Endou trataba de controlar las emociones negativas que deseaban emerger —Todo… —exhalando, volvió a hablar— …es complicado para mí —confesó—. Quiero volver a la normalidad…

Pero Gouenji permaneció igual, fijo en el resplandeciente color que el cielo les regalaba.

—Se siente que ha pasado tanto, mas no es así

Escucharlo era asfixiante, mas tenía que soportarlo. Tenía que a hacerlo para ayudarlo.

—Es como si el tiempo se volviera lento justo cuando tus días son de lo peor para a hacerte rememorar tus errores.

Una música empezó a sonar y, sin embargo, jamás logró persuadir esa tranquilidad que muchas veces encontraba en la melodía.

—No obstante, no solo estoy siendo yo, sino también ustedes quienes se ven involucrados.

Ahora lo único que escuchaba era la respiración acelerada de Endou.

—Mi padre, mi madre, tú… ¡Estoy haciéndolos a un lado por mi inmadurez! —sinceró con fuerza Endou, apretando las manos— Dañé a la persona que creí iba a ser parte de toda mi vida, pero cuando menos lo esperé, en estos momentos también estoy afectando sus vidas por mi culpa… —terminó susurrando, apagado— Te oculté algo creyendo que hacía las cosas bien, aunque al final me equivoqué. Me vi necesitando otra vez tu apoyo como siempre. Soy tan egoísta que nunca entrego nada a cambio —y a pesar de todo, prosiguió—. Tan egoísta que solo pensó en su decisión antes que la de los dos.

Y fue entonces que se cansó.

—Yo… Yo ya no puedo continuar. Aún no puedo volver a hacerlo —Endou se agarró la cabeza con sus manos—. Lo lamento, Gouenji, lo lamento. Lamento mi actitud, lamento entrometerte, lamento no entenderte por más apoyo que me dieras… lamento haber apartado a Aki de mi lado. Lo lamento, en serio lo lamento…

Muy pocas veces se le veía perdido ante el camino blanco donde se desesperaba por encontrar una salida, pero desde que todo esto comenzó, siendo él la fuente de la desgracia, había eliminado la ruta indicada en la cual permanecía a su lado, convirtiéndose en alguien más que vivía en el pasado.

Aquella comodidad no estaba, aquella felicidad se había disuelto al compás del futuro que tanto anhelaba cada día, e incluso con esa pena, todavía esparcía su dolor hacia las personas más importantes que la vida le entregó. Tan largo era ese camino del cual no podía salir, tan largo… Tan largo que no se dio cuenta cómo desterraba la sonrisa que su rostro expresó por segunda ocasión.

Sus padres sentían pena por su culpa, ellos deseaban que no retrocediera, e incluso con las palabras de su madre, lo hacía. Qué inutilidad aportaba. Y ahora, cuando ni siquiera lo pensó, Gouenji también se vio perjudicado.

Lentamente dejó caer sus brazos a los costados. De verdad que sufría. Se rendía antes de buscar la respuesta. Eliminaba cualquier sentimiento positivo para convertirlo en su tristeza. Hacía llenar una y otra vez su mente de los pobres recuerdos que mantenía con ella, y sin importar la lejanía, deseaba saber qué ocurría con Aki en estos instantes. Centrarse en él no tenía que ser una prioridad ya que la persona más afectada fue otra, no él…

La persona que le brindó todo fue otra, no él… La persona que merecía ser feliz era otra, no él… La persona que tenía que buscar otra razón para continuar era ella, no él… jamás debió de haber sido él.

Porque a pesar de lo roto que estaba, la felicidad de Aki era más importante, y es que, si ella gozara de ese sentimiento que ya no pudo darle, sería igual de feliz.

En su memoria se obligó a recordar la sonrisa que lo enamoró… para no ver más que la oscuridad.

Sería feliz, ¿verdad…?

Y encontrando la nada frente a él, pudo sentir el gran dolor de la realidad que viviría por mucho tiempo. No obstante, por lo menos, quiso embriagarse de ese recuerdo antes de explotar.

¿Por qué la sonrisa de Aki era tan hermosa?

Entonces, desconcertado por el largo silencio en el que Gouenji se mantuvo, gritó:

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no dices nada?! —pronunció Endou con un ligero tono molesto, pero sin atrever a mirarlo— ¡¿Crees que fue fácil para mí intentar explicarme?! —y, nuevamente, fue ignorado— ¡¿Estás acaso haciéndote el tonto?! —y harto de la actitud de su mejor amigo, levantó la cabeza para enfrentarlo— ¡¿En serio qué es lo que te… —pero se detuvo al sentir como sus palabras se atascaban en su garganta.

No comprendía lo que seguía siendo una novedad para sus ojos. La expresión de Gouenji no la comprendía, o simplemente no le daba el tiempo de a hacerlo porque volvía a estar perplejo como hacia pocas horas.

—¿Terminaste de menospreciarte

Pudo sentir la claridad de esas palabras a pesar de todo, y acompañadas de su sonrisa, solo pudo a hacer una cara cargada de cansancio, desconfianza y sobre todo de dolor.

—Fue suficiente, Endou, no hay necesidad de que sigas ahuyentándote —escuchó—. Y cuando te sientas listo para sacar todo lo que aún tienes ahí, hazlo, pero no te atrevas a seguir lastimándote tanto.

—Entonces ¿qué fue… Entonces ¿por qué me miras así? ¿Qué te hace sonreír de esa manera? —preguntó, aguantando las repentinas ganas de llorar.

—Lo hago porque me importas y no soporto verte ser otra persona.

Gouenji miró de vuelta el cielo con atención, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que estaba por decir.

—Estoy un poco aislado si te soy sincero. Lo que me has contado me dejó sorprendido, algo lejos de saber claramente lo que pasó entre Aki y tú. Sin embargo, no puedo a hacer a un lado el hecho de que te dejaste vencer tan fácil —mencionó, ciertamente decepcionado y esto Endou pudo persuadirlo; desvió la mirada por lo mismo— Muchas veces, nosotros los jóvenes, tendemos a actuar como nuestra mente quiere, dejando abandonada la parte que nos hace disfrutar de infinidades de cosas, básicamente con lo que en realidad debemos de pensar —dijo—. Eso es el corazón, Endou. La mente funciona cuando desea, y a pesar de su genialidad, es más débil en caer en las provocaciones de los sentimientos negativos. Crea un cuarto donde no podemos salir, donde nuestro corazón intenta abrir esa cerradura con ayuda de nosotros. Pero si la maldad que aviva dentro de nuestra mente es más grande que todo, la puerta se hará más pequeña hasta el punto de verla desaparecer y dejarnos solos, en compañía de las estupideces que hicimos por no saber actuar más con el corazón. Al final es éste quien sufre las consecuencias —no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta palabrería, mas había algo en él que lo obligaba a sincerar como sea desde su perspectiva.

Tal vez los irritantes pero importantes problemas personales con su padre, la extraña, competente y luego inaudible relación que mantenía con ella cada día o desgarradoramente el accidente que tuvo su hermana, accidente que, aun siendo un recuerdo del pasado, todavía le seguía causando preocupaciones por temer a que sucediera de nuevo. La verdad que no lo sabía, pero quería intentar darle un empujón a Endou con lo que ha escuchado, leído y aprendido de la vida. Claro, a su manera.

Despegando sus pupilas rojas del cielo lleno de nubes, dejó irse hacia adelante, optando por una postura casi sentada. Posicionó sus codos cerca de sus rodillas después.

—Lo que te pasó fue una parte, al fin y al cabo, porque hay varios factores que también te afectaron para destruir lo que más querías —decirlo se sintió culpable, y es que seguramente sería otro golpe para Endou, haciéndolo creer que lo recriminaba.

Y advirtió al instante como Endou intentó articular una defensa al respecto, mas no lo logró.

—Duele, ¿verdad? Creer que lo has perdido todo por la inmadurez que le faltó a tu estado mental y el amor propio que no tuviste para tan siquiera protegerte a ti mismo de la decisión que la otra persona tomaría —dijo, mas a pesar del duro efecto que sus palabras causaban, todavía no era suficiente—. Nos falta avanzar por sí solos cuando arruinamos algo. Es más importante volver a confiar en nosotros, en regresarnos esa felicidad o cualquier emoción y sentimiento que perdemos en algún punto del camino, y sin siquiera pedirlo, obtendremos ese regalo que deseamos dejar ir por creer que ya no estamos listos para cuidarlo —fue aquí que Endou lo miró con sutileza, dándose cuenta del brillo que lo adornaba, pero sin saber exactamente qué significaba.

Estaba absorto.

—Es demasiado, lo sé —pudo sentir, a pesar de haber llegado tan lejos, cierta inseguridad en la voz de Gouenji.

—(…) —con mucha información que tenía que atesorar costaba lo que costaba, suspiró— Cla-claro que no —se limitó a contestar, algo tonto, creyendo que cambiaría la perspectiva de Gouenji, mas no fue así.

Lamentablemente, por más sorprendido que se encontrara, detrás de su comentario aguardaba una parte de él que no creía en sus palabras, que creía era una idealización absurda, y eso lo puso mal.

Sin embargo…

—Crees que miento por la falta de experiencia, ¿no es así? —eso fue un golpe— Que por mi edad no puedo saber tanto al no vivir lo suficiente, ni que tampoco he pasado por algo similar, ¿cierto? —y otro golpe más.

…como dijo él…

—Me lo imaginaba.

…no confiaba plenamente en su mentalidad.

El tiempo poco a poco daba fin al atardecer que transmitía un suave calor a la ciudad de Inazuma Town. No obstante, para dos chicos que intentaban resolver las manchas de sus vidas personales, esta sensación era puesta en un segundo plano porque no había otra cosa que les interesara más que el otro.

Endou, lamentado por darse la idea de arruinar el apoyo que Gouenji le trataba de dar, únicamente pudo resignarse a lo inútil que era mientras ansiaba, ahora, salir corriendo de ahí. Qué cobarde. ¿Cómo debería responder a eso si era verdad? ¿Negar otra vez y caer más en las mentiras que él mismo no podía cambiar? ¿De qué iban a servir las palabras de su madre si no lograba entender las palabras de su mejor amigo? Qué estúpido era…

Y pensó entonces si algún día podrá superar esta distancia que ella impuso, si fingiría estar bien, ser el mismo cuando la tuviera que ver en la escuela, si buscaría respuestas para intentar confrontar el nuevo camino que seguía sin recorrer, si podría hallar una puerta imaginaria y de ese modo salir del abismo que lo tenía encerrado o, dolorosamente, aceptar que lo ha perdido todo para atrapar la nueva felicidad en el camino e iniciar desde cero.

Todas las opciones estaban disueltas, no entendía qué hacer al respecto. No ponía el esfuerzo de tomar la iniciativa ni con la ayuda que está recibiendo, de decir que por lo menos lo intentará. ¿Qué le impedía a hacerlo? ¿Aquel miedo con sus falsas esperanzas? ¿No estar seguro de que lo logrará?

De repente sintió como la mano de Gouenji se posaba en uno de sus hombros con suavidad. Lo miró, matándose internamente por lo inmaduro que era. Y él, nuevamente, a pesar de la desconfianza que le mostró, volvió a sonreírle de esa forma tan conmovedora.

Entonces, aturdido por la desesperación y la angustia de querer mejorar cuanto antes, así como de la calidez que sentía al tener a personas que sin importar el deterioro que le causaba a su apoyo, no lo abandonaban, dejó bajar silenciosamente ese dolor por sus ojos otra vez.

—No tienes que mejorar ahora, ni mañana, ni pasado mañana, hazlo a tu paso, Endou. Vuelve a confiar más a ti y encuentra esa razón para continuar.

Dolía, de verdad que aún dolía.

—Verás que la experiencia te servirá.

Quería, de verdad que la quería tanto.

—No obstante, primero sé aquel chico que no se rendía ante nada, ese que a pesar de las circunstancias sonreía para todos.

Deseaba, de verdad que la deseaba volver a ver.

—Y no espero que mis palabras te hagan ver la realidad, pero sí que recuerdes mi presencia cuando te sientas acabado. No como tu madre o tu padre, sino como tu mejor amigo.

Pero sobre todo anhelaba, de verdad que anhelaba su persona, su felicidad.

—Porque yo no seré el que te diga que busques otra vida para olvidarla, sino el que te dirá que no renuncies sin antes intentarlo y el que volverá a estar aquí, contigo, si no puedes arreglarlo.

Jamás pensó que aquella plática del restaurante tuviera también una relación en el amor. Era un tema que seguía sin entender como lo demás y el cual subestimó, pero si esa palabra puede a hacer un cambio, valdría la pena desarrollarla.

—Después de todo…

Después de todo…

—…perder algo siempre traería consigo algo, no importa qué.

…creces cuando sacrificas algo a cambio.

—Vamos, Endou.

•

•

•

•

•

•

_"El amor no es repetición. Cada acto de amor es un ciclo en sí mismo, una órbita cerrada en su propio ritual. Es, cómo podría explicarte, un puño de vida"_

_—Mario Benedetti_

•

•

•

•

•

•

Fin del capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y sobre todo votar.

¡Nos leemos después!


End file.
